Project 001CK
by DarthWasabi
Summary: Clark and Lois find a strange boy that could be a clone of Clark. Who is he? And what has this got to do with Lex Luthor?
1. the begining

Prologue:

I live my life in the shadows. I am a caged animal, sedated to the point where the only movement I can make is to take a simple breath. Then again I do not truly breath, for I am not truly alive. I am a copy of some that lives, that loves, that hurts. They truly breathe. I was created by a man who 'has a dream'. He walks towards me now, his face alight with glee. I can not help but to stare at my reflection, mirrored on his bald scalp. The man, my creator, my 'father' if you will, pushes a button to his far left. The steel barrage that keeps me caged retracts; I fall to the ground on to my stomach, to weak and sedated to pick myself up. The 'man' gently kicks me onto my back, in his hand is a small syringe gleaming in the harsh white light of the room.

"Hello again Project 001CK." He bends, looking intently into my blue green eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

He pulls my arm up, gently the needle pricks into my skin. Suddenly I feel…different. I don't know how to explain the feeling.

"Project 001CK it's time for the next step in our, ah, little experiment we could say."

He signals to two large men in black suits, who lift and place me back in the restraints that hold me upright.

"You have just been injected with a special chemical formula."

He turns and walks out of the room, but not before turning back to face me. "Welcome to the whole human experience Project 001CK."

As he walks out, the harsh lights dim and with now the strength of a babe, bow my head in the darkness.


	2. Walking towards freedom

Chapter 1: Walking towards freedom

I stare out into the never-ending darkness, I know the door to my freedom is just there, out of my reach. I have been in this prison for so long, I don't even know what the world outside looks like. If I have seen it, I don't recognize it. After 'he' injected that concoction into my blood system I've started to feel stronger. I can now move my head and hands freely. I've never been able to do that without being monitored by faceless people behind unbreakable glass.

This new feeling- it's a beautiful thing.

I hate this place. Ha! I hate 'him'. I hate being weak; needless to say it sucks.

I will NOT be weak. No more.

I clench my hands into fists, my biceps move beneath the grey sleeves of my tight body suit. I pull my arms away from their restraints, cracking them once and then braking them clean away. Once more I fall to the floor, but now I push myself up on to my knees. Slowly I stand to my full height. I stare again into the darkness, not seeing anything at all. I feel a slight itch in my eyes as I stare more intently. I gasp in surprise; I can see the room as if the darkness has disappeared. The room is bathed in a blue silver tinge. I scrunch my eyes even more to discover that I can now see _through_ the wall.

"Woah"

I look into the hallway outside, there are two security guards standing erect outside. I relax my eyes and my vision returns to normal. I glance at my hands; it was like I could see the power beneath the surface of my skin. It's hard to put the words to the feeling, as I've never felt that in my body before.

The strength

The power

The gifts

I take a deep breath in, a small smile appearing on my face. Smiling. I haven't done that in a long time.

"Here we go." I walk towards my freedom.

* * *

Lex Luthor sat watching the sunset, a brandy in his hands, the descending sunlight reflecting in the tan coloured liquid. He glanced back as he heard the door of his study snapping open.

"Mr. Luthor we have problem."

"What?"

"Mr. Luthor" The middle aged man hesitantly stepped up to Lex's desk. "Project 001CK has escaped sir."

Lex turned and looked at the scientist, a smirk appearing on his hairless face. Bringing his drink up to his mouth he spoke before the glass bumped onto his lips.

"I know."

* * *

"Lois I can't believe you said that back there!"

"Well I had to say something, didn't I?"

"No you did not! That woman was obviously hurting and wanted to be alone."

"Listen Smallville, all I did was give her a little pick me up advice."

"Pick me u- Did you have to reference _me_ in your 'little pick me up'?"

Lois gave Clark a look.

"Of course you did." He sighed.

She patted his knee "Well done my young Padawan, you have done well. We are now communicating without the need for words. Very soon you shall rule the galaxy, MUUHHAAA!" Lois said in her best Emperor impersonation.

Clark just shook his head and laughed at her antics.

The two friends were heading off to the Kent farm. Clark had insisted on picking Lois up for the 'Kent Family Sunday Dinners' as Martha called it.

"You know you didn't have to pick me up." Lois glanced at Clark "I am a big girl Clark."

"You say that every time, and you know what my response is?" Clark smiled at her "Always have someone-"

"'Out there with you,' she said mockingly."Yes, I do know thank you leader of the girl scouts."

"Ha, What happened to 'Captain Flannel' or 'El Captaino picnic blanket' hmm?"

"Meh" Lois shrugged. "You don't wear it much any more."

Clark smiled; he seemed to do that a lot around her. He was pleased with himself: Lois actually noticed

* * *

I collapse in a cornfield, to exhausted to move. I pushed myself too much escaping back there. My chest rises and falls, I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing. As it slows down to become much calmer I can hear the insects that surround me. The birds, the trees swaying in the wind, maybe I'll see a squirrel…Wait some kind of engine. I snap my eyelids open and turn onto my stomach. Using my 'Blue vision', as I've dubbed it, I see a truck driving on a road not that far from where I lay.

I try to get up, but my limbs are too tired. The truck gets closer, determined I start to crawl. My breathing becomes ragged once more, much too fast. I can no longer see through the corn any more. The darkness comes, the ache in my muscles fade.

"Help."

"Help."

Clark looked around to where he had heard the weak request. Slamming on the breaks, the red truck lurched forward to a stop. So did Lois.

"What the hell Smallville!" She said angrily, rubbing away the pain in her shoulder from the seatbelt burn.

Clark unbuckled his own seatbelt, he glanced at her. "I think I heard something, stay here." Closing the door behind him he walk into the cornfield.

Lois watched him walk away "He heard something?"

Quickly she got out of the car to follow him. "Phhfffttt, Stay here my ass."

* * *

Clark picked his way carefully through the corn. He spotted a figure on the ground, walking closer he realized that it was a young man.

"Clark, wait up" Lois ran up towards him.

He turned to look at her. "Don't you listen?"

"To you, no." Lois looked a saw the young man. "Oh my god it's a kid."

The two of them ran to him. Clark carefully rolled him onto his back. He looked down shocked, while Lois looked on confused by Clark's face. Crouching closer, Lois swept the young man's shoulder length hair away from his features. She looked between Clark and the stranger.

"Holly Crap, he looks just like you Clark."


	3. My Brother?

**Chapter 2: A Brother?**

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know mom."

"Do you have a brother or something Smallville?"

Clark glanced over at Lois; the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Jor-el never hinted at him having siblings. The only immediate family Jor-el spoke of was himself and Clark's biological mother, Lara. A brother, or maybe a cousin could be out there. Clark always believed he was the last survivor of Krypton. Or the last 'son' if you will. But other Kryptonians have popped up before; all some how knew who Kal-el was, never family or friends.

Always enemies.

Clark took a small sip of his Orange Juice. He _could_ have a little brother, it was possible and this person could be him. Or maybe the guy just had a very similar facial structure as him.

Clark sighed. "No Lois I don't think I have one."

"Lois honey, could you go up and check on him?"

"Oh sure thing Mrs Kent."

As Lois walked up the stairs, Martha stepped up to her son. She had seen the look on his face. The hope at the thought that he had someone like him, someone that wouldn't want to hurt him. She had also seen how his face fell when the realization hit, in reality that boy could be nothing more then that, simply a boy, with a normal life.

"Sweetheart?"

Clark looked down at his clasp hands on the kitchen bench. "Yeah mom?"

Martha placed her hand on Clark's broad shoulder. "Clark-"

"Mom it's fine" Clark got up from his stool "I'm just, you know, brooding over nothing."

Martha smiled at her son's comment. "Just you remember Clark Joseph Kent." Martha placed her hand under his chin, making their eyes lock. "You are _never_ alone in this world. You have me, Lois, Chloe and even Shelby."

Clark smiled as he pulled his mother into a hug. "I know, thanks mom I needed to hear that…again."

"Well sometimes you're too hard on yourself." Martha replied slapping his arm playfully.

"You've spent more time with Lois haven't you?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"How-"

"She said the exact something to me today."

Martha just smiled a knowing smile, Call it mothers intuition, but she knew she would be doing that a lot more from now on.

* * *

"And do you know how much fat is in a Burger King burger? I mean, they're supposedly the kings of the burger right, therefore they should think about their customers fat intake. Hey, do you think that makes Ronald McDonald the queen of fast food? Wendy may become a little jealous if this ever happened."

I've been awake for ten minutes, but I haven't opened my eyes yet. I heard someone walk in the room I'm in and sit down next to the bed I was on. After a few moments of silence, she starts talking about nothing in particular, just random things. I'm finding it interesting, I haven't heard of half of these things before in my life. She's talked about where I am, Who's been looking after me, She's talked about American Idol, Japanese anime and now fast food fictional characters. It's been quiet humorous actually.

I open my eyes slowly; she's still talking, her arms moving in the air for emphasis on her words.

"You talk a lot."

She stops mid sentence; her arms still in the air. She looks down at me with surprise written across her face.

"Hi there." She says

"Hello" I start laughing quietly at her.

"What?"

"You can put your arm down now miss."

She looks at her arm then back at me. "Yeah I know, I um, I'm exercising see." She starts moving her arm up and down like a bird I had seen in the field. This makes me laugh even more.

She smiles at my laugher "And none of this 'miss' stuff either" She brings her right hand in front of her. "I'm Lois"

I shake her hand. "Hello"

I sit up in the bed, looking around the room. I recognize stars and astronomy books and posters littered around the room.

"So, are you thirsty?"

"No"

"Hungry?"

"No"

"How, um, how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

She rolls her eyes "Please tell me you know who you are?"

I look at her as if she were mad. "Of course I do."

She sighs in relief. "Oh thank god, for a moment there I thought history was repeating itself."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, So what's your name kid?"

"001CK"

"…Ok." She scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, I wonder why. "I'm just gonna go get Clark ok?"

"Who?"

"The guy who saved you"

"Ok then." She gets up, walking to the door. "Lois?"

She turns back "Yeah?"

"Thankyou, for making me laugh, I haven't laughed in a long time."

Her face becomes unreadable.

"Your welcome, kid"

Once Lois leaves the room I flop back down onto the bed, looking up at the glowing dots on the roof. My eyes start to drop, the last thing I think of is- Who's Ronald McDonald?

* * *

"I'm sorry Lois, come again?"

"I said _Smallville_, he says his name's 001CK or 123ABC or some kind of code like that."

"Are you sure?" Clark questioned

"Yes I am, you know unless you want to wake up the poor kid and-"

"No, no I believe you."

Lois huffed as she leaned back up against the rear of Clark's chair. It was only the two of them, three if you count their guest, in the house. Martha had been called away for some unknown reason she didn't want to divulge to either of them.

Lois glanced over her shoulder at Clark "So what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but something's definitely up. I mean we found him passed out in the middle of a field."

"And he looks like your mini me." Lois added, "I'm going to called around, see if I can find anything on the kid."

Clark looked up at her "Contacts? You have contacts? Since when did this happen?"

Lois smirked while punching numbers into her phone "Since the Inquisitor happened Smallville."

* * *

Martha sat on pure leather seats, her hands going over the sleekness of the material. She didn't want to be here right now, she wanted to be at home making sure that young man was all right. But he had said it was important, she laughed, hollowed on the inside. It was always important with him.

Martha looked to her left, to the other occupant the limo.

"I apologise for the lateness of the call Martha, but I have news that you may be interested in."

"Lionel I would really like to get home so…"

"Of course." He pulled out a black folder. "I found this at the mansion, it seems my son is losing his grasp on information about things."

Martha scanned the files. "What is this?"

"I originally thought it was Clark but he seems much younger then him, around 14 maybe 16. Do you know who he is Martha?"

She looked down at the photo of the young man, the same one that Clark and Lois had found, his face so much like her son's.

"I have no Idea. Now I have to leave, thank you for brining this information to my attention Lionel."

"My pleasure, I can take-"

"No I have a car Lionel, good night."

"Good night Martha."

As Lionel watched her drive away he pulled out his phone, putting the phone to his ear he waited for three tones before the receiver on the other end picked up.

"Are we good?"

"Yes Lex."

"Thank you dad."

His phone went dead.

* * *

**A/N Just forgot to say Nothing is mine and I mean nothing**


	4. Meet Conner

**A/N Just wanted to say there's an email address in this chapter that I just made up off the top of my head, I'm sure you'll find it, Anyway if this is someone's I appologize and I will take it down if it is. If it's no one's, well Yay! I'll you get reading then.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- I'd like you to meet Calvin, no Cane, no Cameron, wait. I'd like you to Meet Conner.**

I never knew life outside those white walls was like this. I'm sitting down on a chair in the Kent's dinning room. My nostrils flare, breathing in the beautiful aroma of the roast in front of me. Chicken, potatoes, peas, carrots and to top it all off gravy. I take up the fork on my left, my mouth watering by the sheer sight overflowing in front of my blue green eyes. I stab for everything and anything all at once, until there's no more room on the fork. I pause preparing myself, not noticing three pairs of eyes on me.

The food on my fork gets shoved into my mouth. I close my eyes; the taste buds in my mouth are on fire with pleasure. I swear I have never tasted anything so good in my entire life. I allow my eyelids to flutter open. Clark, Lois and Mrs Kent are grinning down at my actions. I swallow deeply and I quickly stab at my plate once more reliving this amazing cycle.

"Well I'm glad you like it," chuckled Mrs Kent.

Lois smirked at the comment, while Clark handed me a glass of water, his lips curled up into a smile.

"Thank you." I try to say through the mush in my mouth, unfortunately it ended up sounding like "Fank ooooo."

The four of us turn our heads towards the sound of a phone ringing.

"I'll go see who that is." Mrs. Kent says

As she disappears from my line of sight, Clark sits down opposite me.

"Not many people can resist my mom's cooking."

He pauses, I can tell he wants to ask me questions. Not that I mind, I wish to give him the answers he seeks. He seems like a good person with a good heart; he's like me. Or maybe I'm like him…

* * *

Lois stood back with her arms crossed, watching the two males have a conversation with just their eyes. She rolled her own at their non-verbals. Ever since she had met the Kent family she had gotten used to their conversations that didn't actually include talking.

As she continued watching she noticed that when Clark would turn his head slightly thinking, the 'kid' as Lois had affectionately dubbed him, would unconsciously do the same action just on the opposite side. But she concluded that the kid had a bit more 'oomph' to his movements. They were like Clark's, but at the same time not like his. She shook her head, thinking those thoughts just may kill a few million brain cells she really wanted to keep.

Martha walked back into the room. "Lois it's for you."

"Huh? Oh thanks Mrs. Kent." Lois took the phone from the red heads out stretched hand. She stood a little away from the group to take the call.

* * *

I look away form Clark's piercing gaze, to Lois' back. I like her; she's taught me a few things since waking up yesterday. Something called 'Pop culture 101' or something like that. I go back to eating a little more civilised this time. Suddenly I start to hear Lois' voice like she's standing right next to me. Strange, her voice gets louder and then softer. So I can only catch pieces of the conversation.

'So you found something? Are you…. I…Because this…. No we…Fine all right thanks for…what? Yeah, yeah catch ya Todd."

My hearing fades out. I shake my head in confusion, I didn't even want to listen in, yet I still did.

"Hey, you ok?" Clark asked.

I glance over at him, then back to Lois. "Yeah I'm, uh, I'm fine."

I notice the small looks that Clark and his mother give one another, maybe I shouldn't tell them about this hearing thing…

* * *

Lex Sat in front of his desk typing away on his laptop. He read over the document again before sending it out.**Project 001CK AKA Project 13**

**Gender: **M

**Hair Colour: **Jet-Black, with a tinge of red at times

**Eye Colour:** green/blue

**Assisted Age:** 15

**True Age: **3

**Subject has been showing a tendency of good judgement and has developed it's own personality. Some how it has developed a likeness more to the blood sample donor then the original cell/bone marrow donor. **

Lex had a swing of brandy, his eye narrowing at that sentence. He had hated writing it.

**The serum that has recently been injected into the project has currently strengthened its muscles and bone structure 150 . All is ready for part 4 of the project.**

**The rest is up to you.**

Lex smiled with satisfaction, it was not the longest report he'd ever written, but it was good enough. He placed the curser over the send button. **Send: **

Lex smirked at General Lane's home e-mail address. The General trusted him enough to give it to him. What a fool.

"Mr Luthor."

Lex glanced up at the sound of the voice. One of his bodyguards stood in the open door.

"What? I'm busy" Lex snapped.

The guard straightened his backbone. _Must be one of the new boys _Lex thought to himself.

"Sir, Lana Lang has just arrived from New York."

Lex sighed "Send her in." The guard turned and left. Lex closed his laptop; there would be another time for this. He picked up his empty brandy glass and walked over to where the bottle was. He sighed again; she was back so soon. He had hoped that the latest shopping spree would have her over in New York for about two weeks, not three days. He swore to himself, one of these days he was going to smother a pillow over her face while she slept.

* * *

"So you're name's 001CK?"

Clark and Martha were sitting in the home's lounge room. Lois was currently in the kitchen making herself some coffee.

"That's what I've been called all my life."

"Well, we can't go around saying that's your name now can we?" Martha lightly patted his knee.

001CK shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

Clark, who had been quiet for awhile, swept his hand through his hair.

"This is crazy! You look just like I did at fourteen. How-how is that possible?"

"I don't know, ok." 001CK looked down at his hands "Listen all I know is…The man who 'created' me, he told me-" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "He told me things, terrible things." He laughed "Then he turns around and tells me he's proud of me, he even said he loved me once. His son." His laugh became hollow; he looked up and stared into the wall behind Clark and Martha. "He's a sick man."

"Well we can't choose who our fathers are kid." Lois walked in, sipping at her steaming coffee. "I mean look what I had for one. What happened…Oh yeah, it was at a school sports carnival a month after my mom died, I'd just come first in a race and the General comes up to me and says 'I was proud of you today son.' And he walked off to direct some people in the toilet line." She sat on the edge of the couch "Sure he didn't do it on purpose, I mean he tried to apologise for it afterwards, but you know." She shrugged "It kinda sucks to hear that when you're a six year old."

"You're kidding! Your father did that?!" Clark exclaimed

"No I am not kidding and yes he did that." She sipped at her coffee once more.

Clark shook his head

"If I had a little girl I'd never do that to her."

Lois looked over at Clark "Of course you wouldn't Smallville, I mean, you are a boy scout after all. It's in your blood not to say something like that. Besides I think your wife might deck ya if you did." She turn back to 001CK "Now about this name of your's. Why don't we call you something that starts with C, because of your code or whatever that is. Let me think, what about Calvin, no Cane, no Cameron, wait." She looked right into his eyes "No you look more like a Clark, but since that's taken."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"You look like a Conner."

001CK put up his hands. "Wait I'm sorry I don't understand, what's wrong with my name?" 001CK had a slightly confused and hurt expression on his face.

"Well you see dear…" Martha tried to start but she couldn't really explain. Clark stepped in to help her.

"Mom maybe Conner-" He turned towards him, seeing if it was all right to use the name. Once the younger man slowly nodded his approval Clark continued "And I could have a little man to man talk."

* * *

As Clark and Conner moved to the door Lois pulled Clark over towards a corner "I need to talk to you."

Conner looked back noticing Clark wasn't following him outside. "You go on ahead into the barn, I'll be there in a second."

Conner frowned a bit but still turned to continue walking. "Ok"

"So what did you find?"

"Nothing"

Clark did a double take "Huh?"

"Yeah that was my reaction too. There is nothing about a 'Project 001CK' or anything like that."

Martha, who had been quietly observing their conversation, got up from the couch and headed up the stairs.

"Well what now?" Clark asked

Lois poked Clark in the chest "You can ask him a few 'man to man' questions and I" she pointed to her self "Am going to bring out the big guns."

Clark coked an eyebrow "How big are you talking here Lois?"

"I'm calling the General, see if he can't find anything."

"Oh boy."

"I don't think that's necessary kids."

Lois and Clark both turned to the sound of Martha's voice. She walked down the steps, clutching the black folder Lionel had passed on to her.


	5. A little more conversation

A/N: Just to make things perfectly clear, this is Post Justice, because SOMEONE didn't know it was. You know who you are... Don't worry though it's none of you readers.

A/N 2: I just took at stab at Clark and Lois' weight, so they're not the real one's.

* * *

Chapter 4: **A little more conversation, A little tinge of action**

Conner sat down in front of Clark's desk looking around his loft. The soft yellow of the lights above him gave the place the warm feeling of home. Conner's roaming eyes landed on a photo that sat on one of Clark's shelves. He moved out of the seat to look at the photo closely. 

Five people were standing before what liked like one of the barn's red walls. Three of those people he knew two people he didn't. Though he had seen the blonde man in numerous pictures in the Kent's home. Conner guessed this was the man who had raised Clark: his dad. The man had his arm circled protectively around his wife, happiness written across their faces.

Next to the couple stood another blonde. She wasn't facing the camera but doubled over with laughter at the last two people in the photo. Conner realised this must be Chloe, Lois' cousin and one of Clark's best friends, whom they had told him about. Speaking of Lois and Clark-

Conner could see what was so funny and why Chloe was trying not to cry from laughing too much. It look like Clark was the butt of everyone's joke, he seemed to not realise that the photo was being taken. Conner smiled, to him it seemed that Lois had jumped up onto Clark shoulders, wanting a piggyback ride from him. Clark had a shocked smile on his face as he looked back to Lois. While she just laughed at his shock expression. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist. Their faces almost touching.

If someone were to only glace at the photo and not look at it closely, you would've thought they were leaning in for a kiss. Conner found that little thought interesting, very interesting. Of course Conner wasn't blind, originally he had thought they were dating, or at least were attracted to one another.

One thing that out in the picture. They were all beaming; glowing with happiness. Conner's own smile started to fade, this was a family at a happier time in their lives. Now one of this family is no longer here. Yet Conner had witnessed in these past two days, being in this family's presence, they still had that glow of happiness. It had been dimmed for awhile yes, but it was becoming bright once again.

It was bright again because this family had each other.

"Hey Conner."

Conner turned around to face Clark, hoping he hadn't noticed that he had jumped slightly at the noise.

"Oh hi." Conner nodded towards the photo. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't worry about it." Clark stood behind Conner. A bit quicker then normal Conner noticed. Not many would've picked it up, but Conner's sharp senses did. Both looked closely at the photo.

"That was taken a month before my dad died." Clark explained. "It was a Sunday and my friend Pete was visiting Smallville. I didn't know he took that photo at the time, I think I was the only one who didn't known, that photo was a team effort right there. I was just standing there talking to Chloe, I could see she was looking behind me at something and right before I turned to see what it was I feel this thing jump on my back. Straight away I knew it was Lois, I even said something like: 'My god a whale just fell from the sky and landed on my back.' Yeah, I got a good slap on the shoulder for that one." Clark smiled at the memory "Everyone just had a lot of fun that day. Dad even had a day off."

Conner shifted his gaze at Clark's dad. The wrinkles on his face showed he had smiled a lot in his lifetime.

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday." Clark sighed.

Conner looked up at Clark. "What is it?"

"He may be gone but he still watches over us." Clark smiled

"How do you know?"

Clark shrugged "I just do, I have this feeling that he is. You know?"

Conner shook his head "Not really."

"Maybe you will some day." Clark sat down on the couch's armrest. "So you ready for these questions?"

Conner looked at the photo one last time "Yeah."

* * *

(Same time in the kitchen)

Lois was typing at her notebook computer, down loading what was on the USB that she had found in the black folder. She leaned back against the chair, rubbing the back of her neck. A window popped up telling her that everything had finished loading. Her eyes now reading the newly opened document.

**Project 001CK AKA Project 13**

A picture of Clark come up

**Name:** Clark Joseph Kent

**Age:** 20

**Gender:** M

**Eye colour:** Blue green

**Hair Colour:** Jet-Black

**Height:** 6'3"

**Weight:** 190 pounds

Something on Clark's file caught Lois' attention

**Blood type:** Unidentified

Lois cocked an eyebrow, the document had all of his vital statistics, but they don't have Clark's blood type? Interesting.

**Date of Adoption:** 1989

**Biological mother:** Unknown

**Biological Father:** Unknown

**Adoptive mother:** Martha (Clarke) Kent

**Adoptive Father:** Jonathan Kent (Deceased)

**Other Relatives (Siblings, uncles, aunts, etc):** Unknown

"Ok this is a bit weird, Mr and Mrs Kent have links to their own profiles." Lois scrolled down the page to a list in the file she was shocked to see.

**Smallville acquaintances "Other"**

Alexander (Lex) Luthor Unknown–"Angel of Vengeance"

Chloe Sullivan Arthur (AC) Curry-"Aqua"

Lana Lang Bart Allen-"Impulse"

Lois Lane Olivier (Ollie) Queen-"Arrow"

Pete Ross Victor Stone-"Cyborg"

"Oh my god. They have files on everyone." The curser slowly moved to the link 'Lois Lane'.

"If they have too much stuff on me…I'm gonna be pissed." Lois up loaded her file.

A photo of Lois popped up.

**Name:** Lois Joanne Lane

**Age:** 22

**Gender:** F

**Eye colour:** Hazel- Tinge of green

**Hair colour:** Brunette (Currently dyed light brown)

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 120 pounds

**Blood type:** B positive

**Biological mother:** Ella Lane

**Biological father:** Samuel Lane

**Siblings:** Lucy Lane

**Uncle:** Gabriel Sullivan

**Aunt:** Name undisclosed

**Cousin:** Chloe Sullivan

Smallville acquaintances "Other"

Alexander (Lex) Luthor Aurtha (AC) Curry

Clark Kent Bart Allen

Lana Lang Olivier (Ollie) Queen

Martha Kent Victor Stone

"Yep" She took a final sip of her now finished coffee "I'm pissed."

* * *

" Ok, how old are you?"

"3"

Clark's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"But I have the body and mind of a 15 year-old." I cut in very quickly, trying to calm him down.

"How?"

"I kept receiving these injections everyday, they left me weak, but aged me immensely." I stop, suddenly remembering that last injection. 'Welcome to the human experience' flew through my head.

"Go on" Clark urged

"Well this last one I had, I think it stopped the aging. I think I age at a normal rate now. Hmm, welcome to the human experience." I mumble the last bit to myself.

Clark looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"What's that?" I ask him.

He looked up surprised "Oh this, it's uh…" I quickly snatch it off him, the expression on his face telling me he wasn't expecting my fast reflexes. Lois was right; it is fun to get those faces out of him.

I look down at the paper now in my hands. It had questions on it like:

'Where was the kid born?'

'Why does he look like you?'

Stuff like that.

"Your not very confident in this whole interview thing, huh Clark?" I glance at him.

"I…" he mumbles something I can't hear.

"It's ok Clark you can tell me, I mean technically you're telling yourself." I smiled good-naturedly.

"Lois kinda wrote that for me."

"I can tell." I chuckle at his sheepish face, while I give it back to him. "I guess we have learn from some where."

"Yeah thanks."

"Hey Clark?"

Clark folded up the paper "Hmm"

"I think something's wrong with me."

Clark had a confused look on his face, I know the feeling.

I continue "Before you found me, at facility is was in…"

I shove my hands into the pockets of the pair of Clark's old jeans that I'm wearing. "I had to fight my way out."

Clark just looked on, trusting.

"I had to fight guards."

"Where you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head 'no'. "They got hurt." Our eyes locked "All 153 of them. I knew there were 153 coming towards me, I counted them."

"Conner what happened?"

The memory flashed across my mind.

**Flash back**

Men in bullet proof uniforms run towards me, their machine guns flashing with bullets trying to take me out. But the bullets are slow, too slow. They come to me at snail pace. I drop the man in my hands and watched them with interest. One flies close to my finger; I catch it with a finger and thumb. I look at it curiously, not noticing the others bouncing off my legs, chest and arms. Some of the stray bullets hit guards in places unprotected on their bodies. I drop the one in my grasp and run right through the barrage of men. The guards smack up against the walls, others crash through black windows.

Some are still shooting at me.

Some are hurt, holding their injuries, trying to stop the blood.

Some are dying.

Some are already dead.

**End flash back**

"Hey, that wasn't your fault." Clark placed a hand on my shoulder.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying no to let the tears fall. "I killed those men. They didn't have a choice; they had to shoot at me cause they were ordered to. They were innocent men, they were sons, brothers, fathers, lovers…And I killed them all. Oh god, my god I'm a monster." I burry my head in my hands.

"No." Clark crouches in front of me; he takes my hands away from my face. "No you're not. Conner you had no idea about your powers, you couldn't have known. And you regret doing it, right?"

I nod my head, sniffing, still trying not to look into his eyes.

"That's right. Conner if you're a monster, a freak, just because you couldn't control your powers. Well, you're not the only one."

I look at him, wiping my tears. "You too?" I croak out.

Clark nods his head slowly. "Me too. You see Conner, technically I'm not from around here…"

* * *


	6. Things are not always what they seem

**Chapter 5 (Part 1): Things are not always what they seem.**

The darkness of the night swept across the state of Kansas. But this night did not give rest to some. Clark stood in the middle of the caves of the Kawatche people. His gaze bypassing the painting of Sageeth and even Naman the protagonist of the ancient legend. Instead it landed on the symbol that represented Naman's soul mate. Clark had not dwelled on the legend in many months. Not until the sudden arrival of Conner sprouted questions into his mind. Questions only his biological father could answer.

Clark walked up to the altar that would take him to his fortress of solitude. He pulled out the octagonal key from his jacket pocket. He placed the key inches above a slit in the stone. Letting it go, he activated the portal.

Clark looked down at his fingers, not really noticing the bright tunnel coming over him in waves. The shock and awe that once associated itself with the portal no longer affected him. He sighed deeply, besides he had a lot on his mind.

The air became chilled; Clark could see the air that he breathed. Finally the tunnel stopped, snow and ice now surrounded his vision. Clark strode forward; slowly he stepped onto a block of ice.

"Jor-El!" Clark yelled, his voice bouncing off the high walls above him. "Father!"  
"Welcome home my son." Jor-El's voice boomed robotic like into Clark's eardrums.  
"Thankyou father." Clark continued on heading for the Fortress' control panel. "I need to ask you something concerning… Well me."  
"I am always willing to hear your inquiries, my son."

* * *

The new sun broke its way through the windows of Clark's bedroom. Conner sat upright on the bed, his back resting comfortably on the bed head. A book on astronomy lay out on his crisscrossed legs. It was opened up to a page on Jupiter's moons.

But he had lost interest on the topic hours ago. Conner gazed out the window, watching the cows in the field, grazing without a care in the world. Conner turned his head at the sound of descending footsteps on the stairs. He guessed Martha was up, probably going to talk with Lois, who had arrived sometime before. He turned back content in watching the cows.

* * *

"Morning Mrs. Kent."  
"Lois!" Martha exclaimed, "You gave me a fright." She placed her hand on her heart, in an attempt to bring the rapid beat back to a normal rate.  
"Sorry, my bad." Lois got up from the stool she was on and walked over to the coffeepot. "Want some coffee, it's freshly made."  
"You are an angel Lois Lane, what would I do without your coffee?"

"I just don't know Mrs Kent, I just don't know." Lois looked over at Martha "An angel?…right. An angel who happened to be the daughter of Lucifer." She placed a mug full of steaming coffee in front of Martha. "These horns, aren't here just for decoration you know."

Martha laughed at the younger women's words. It surprised her just how much Lois reminded her of her self at 22. Martha went over to the cupboard to get the jam jar. As she went across the room she noticed that the couch was empty. Only a blue pillow and a neatly folded red blanket remained.

"Lois sweetheart, did you see Clark this morning?"  
"Nope, I got here about an hour ago. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I just used the spare key under the pot plant to let myself in."  
"And Clark wasn't sleeping?"  
Lois shook her head "I thought maybe he started his chores early."

The sounds of footsteps come down form the stairs. Conner's long fringe covered his eyes while he went.  
"Good morning Conner, would you like some juice?" Martha offered  
"Morning Mrs Kent" Conner yawned "But do you have some coffee instead maybe?"  
"Coffee? Well look at you. You're walking with the big boys now kid."

Lois went up to Conner and flung her arm around his shoulders, while her other hand messed up his hair. Martha watched their interaction, she smiled. It seemed Lois had unofficially adopted Conner as her little brother.

Conner yawned again; he rubbed his eyes in attempt to keep himself awake. Lois saw the action and swept back his hair so she could see his face clearly.  
"Conner did you get any sleep at all last night, any at all?"  
"May-" he tried to stop a yawn without success "-be"  
"Alright mister, I want you to go back to bed and get some rest, understand?"

"Lois really it's fine I just need some caffeine and-"  
Lois' eyes narrowed into dangerous slits "Understand?" she said threateningly  
Conner gulped "Yep." He squeaked

Conner quickly made his way back up the stairs. But Conner's head popped back from around the corner "By the way if you're wondering where Clark is, he went really early to the fortress." Then as quickly as he come back, his head whipped away.

Martha cringed at Conner's explanation to where her son was.  
"Smallville's at the wha?" Lois asked her.  
Martha sighed. "The loft I think he meant." though she added quickly "But I wouldn't disturb him, he's most likely doing his chores." Martha hated lying to Lois, but it was Clark's choice when to tell her about his secret.

"That's ok I wasn't planning to toady. Actually I was going to spend sometime with Conner if that's ok?"  
Martha smiled "I don't see why not. I think he needs to get off the farm for awhile. He's been cooped up here for five days now."

Martha took a sip from her coffee "So what are you planning?"  
Lois took a bight of her now cold toast "Well" She munched "I was going to ring up Chloe see if she could help."  
"Hmmm." Martha leaned back on the counter eating her own piece of toast "Go on."  
"And we can't have him wearing Clark's old plaid shirts and faded jeans for the rest of his life." Lois paused as she visibly shivered at thought.

"I'm gonna take the kid shopping."

* * *

"I don't understand father. I didn't think it was possible for someone to clone me. How do you think it happened?"  
Clark didn't get a response straight away.

"Father?…Jor-El?….Hello?" He sighed, lifting his face up into the wind. For the first time since discovering the main room he noticed it had no roof. Clark growled softly, almost three years of having it and he hadn't even noticed that fact. That kind of sucked.

"Jor-El did you even hear me?"  
"Patience Kal-El." Jor-El's voice thundered. Clark stepped back at the loudness and range of the voice. He was shocked, he didn't know Jor-El could raise his voice out of anger. It seemed Clark could get his biological father annoyed, even if he was a simulated version of Jor-El.

"Sorry"  
"A Kryptonian should never be impatient, becoming impatient is a human imperfection."  
"You really are my father, aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Just checking." Clark walked half-heartedly around the chilled room. "Why is it taking you so long to answer?" Clark asked curiously

"I am searching for your answers in the data files stored in this fortress."  
"Oh, right. Father can you process two questions at the same time?"  
"Yes Kal-El." Jor-El replied, once again robotic-like.  
Clark nodded. He stopped his mindless walking abruptly. "Father, am I able to have children with a human?"

Silence once again answered him. Clark having, learnt his lesson from before, slowly sat down on the floor. He would have to be patient.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of talking. I sit up slowly, I guess I didn't get Clark's ability for staying up days on end without sleeping.

That sucks.  
Stretching up I feel the muscles in my back start to relax.

All last night I sat up wondering what Krypton was like. Would I have liked it there? Judging by what Clark told me about the Kryptonians, probably not. They sounded a bit up themselves if you ask me. A whole race full of themselves. More full of themselves then the human race if that was possible.  
Heh, apparently it was.

I walk towards the window, opening the sill to let in the breeze. The slight wind plays with the ends of my hair. Maybe I should get it cut, always wondered what I'd look like with a Mohawk or spiked up hair.  
"Ok, so where is this Conner anyway?"

The talking that I had woken up to invaded my hearing again.  
"Oh he's inside sleeping still."

Standing next to a car I've never seen before was Lois and a person I recognised as Chloe Sullivan from Clark's photo. She looked up to where I stood. I wave down at her in a friendly greeting. She waves back, I feel as if I've made a new friend.  
"What're waving at Chlo?" Lois looks to where Chloe was, at me.  
"I get the feeling he's not sleeping Cuz."  
Lois turned back to her cousin. "Oh how observant of you."

"He really does look like Clark, huh? That's really amazing. Oh man I'm getting flashbacks." Chloe shook her head in wonder. "But his hair's a bit scruffy."  
"Yeah I'm gonna work on that Chloe. With your help, we'll make him model material"  
"Um hello, guys." The two of them look back up at me. "I can kinda hear you." I yell.

They look at each other then back up at me. They have the same sheepish smiles on their faces. They look more like sisters then cousins.  
"Apparently the three of us are going somewhere?" I call out, referring to an early part of the conversation I over heard.

"Well you heard right kid." Lois yells back  
"So where are we going, ye lovely maidens?"  
Chloe steps up next to Lois "Shopping!"  
I jump from her voice; she's even louder then Lois, if that's possible.

The two walk into the house, I turn around from the outside world. "Whoa"  
Picking up a white shirt that was flung across the bed. I pull it down over my head. I stop mid pull "Shopping?"  
I pop my head through the neck hole. "Should I be worried about this?"

* * *

**(Smallville) Connecting (Washington DC)**

"What do you want?"  
"Such manners General, no wonder you're put on such a high pedestal in the army."  
"I told you this line isn't safe. Anyone can listen in."

"And I told _you_ to start up part 4 of the operation."  
"You said it was up to me when to start."  
"Well I've changed me mind. I would hurry with those plans General. I'm a very busy man, with a fast pass schedule."

"…Alright, alright, just make sure Lois or Chloe doesn't get involved with this understand."  
"(Mumble) well it's a bit late for that…"  
"What?"

"You are no position to threaten me General Lane. I would hate to conveniently Remember about the-"  
"I understand Luthor…But please just keep those freaks, both project 001CK and Kent, away from my family."

"(Sigh) fine, just begin part 4 of the plan. (pause) And I would do it now General, I won't ask so politely next time."

(Click)

"What have I gotten myself into…"

(Click)

(Beep)

(Beep)


	7. Shopping can give you answers

**Chapter 5 Part2: Shopping can give you answers**

3 hours ago I asked myself the question 'Shopping? Should I be worried?' the answer- Hell yes! Note to self, Conner never get into a car with one Lois Lane and one Chloe Sullivan. It just may cost you your life. I think I'm gonna die. No wait scratch that, I know I am going to die. How they got me to agree to a driving lesson is beyond my thinking!

"Conner! Stop being a lead foot driver!" Chloe screams into my ear from the backseat.  
"I'm sorry, but yelling at me is not going to help my confidence!"  
"Conner maybe you should just stop the car…Soon. As in now."  
"Oh shut up cuz." Lois says over her shoulder. "I think he's doing a really good job actually."

Both Chloe and I look incredulously at Lois who is sitting next to me in the passenger seat. I mean, even I know I suck. I slam on the breaks. All three of us shoot forward, and then we all get brought back to our seats by our seatbelts. I let go of the steering wheel like it was burning my hands. "Ok let's never get me to do that… Ever again."

Chloe nodded "I'm with Conner, just check out the tyre marks back there."  
The three of us move as one, looking back to where we came from. All across the parking lot were black lines showing where I had driven.  
Lois sighed next to me. "My tyres."  
I looked shocked over at her "But you-"  
"But you just said he was doing a good job, oh master of driving." Chloe cut in.

"That was before I found out he shredded my new tyres." Lois snapped back. We all get out of the car.  
"Oh yeah well…" The two begin to argue. I block them out; I learnt how to do that while we had our 3-hour drive. I noticed that they don't actually argue, but they… I don't know. They just have a better friendship after the fighting I guess. I sigh, this is one disagreement I did not want to be apart of, let alone be the main reason of. Those two, they can be scary.

"Oh would you look at that. Lois, Chloe we seem to be at mall." I say sarcastically "So let's push off shall we." I start to walk away from the car; right away I notice they aren't following. I turn back to them wanting to tell them again. But I stop, my mouth hangs open with shock with what I see. There was Lois' car perfectly parked in the car park's white lines.

* * *

I have never been to a mall before. I had no idea what to expect. I sit down at a table while I waited for Chloe and Lois to get back from the Ladies. I look around in wonder at all the different people. So many faces, so many stories that they could tell. Both happy and sad.  
The old walk among with the young.

On my right I see a teenage guy around 17 arguing with a female security guard. His black and blue hair is spiked up straight with what looked like most of a gel bottle. His leather and chain clad body shaking slightly in anger at the woman. But she just looks at him, almost bored like at his attitude. She just speaks into the communicator that is located on her shoulder.

On my left a little girl is enjoying, what looks like a strawberry lollipop. Her mother holding her hand tightly never wanting to let go in fear of losing her in large crowd. Behind the mother and child an old couple sit down on one of the malls benches. They're doing nothing in particular, just talking, enjoying each others company.

"That's really sweet huh?" Came a voice from behind me.  
"Yeah it is." I turn in my seat to face Chloe, who is now sitting opposite me. I notice she's by herself. "Um."  
"She went to get something to drink. She said something about a pit stop"  
"Oh" I look down under the table at all the bags. "I think she needs it. I think we all do." Chloe laughs at my statement. I like her smile; it's bright and bubbly. Like her.

"So Conner, you're Clark's cousin?" Her question snaps me back into the real world.  
"Uh…"  
"It's ok Lois told me."

I become still with uncertainty. "She told you what exactly?"  
"That you're a cousin of Clark's from… Alaska."  
I look back at her with my mouth slightly hanging open. Where the heck was that?  
"And judging from the look on you're face and my guessing you're actually from Krypton."  
"No."

Her eyes squinted in suspicions slits. "So you really are from Alaska?"  
I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "No." I say slowly.  
"What?"  
"Um maybe I should…I mean." I wave my hands around. "Not here."  
"Oh gotcha."

I clear my throat "So…" I try to find a good topic for small talk.  
Chloe rubs her hands against her jeans. "Yeah, so."  
I bite my bottom lip unsure of how to word my thoughts. "You've, um, you've known Clark and Lois for awhile right?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah! I-"  
"Have you ever noticed that they…" I trail off wondering how to word it. Do they love each other? No that's a little too strong. Do they like each other? Maybe. Or am I looking way too much into this.

"Have I noticed that they are utterly drawn to one another…Yeah. Don't worry Conner you're not the only one who sees it. In fact most of Smallville see it."  
"But they don't?"  
"Well, I have a good feeling that Clark sees it, but my cousin…"  
"What about me?" Lois stands behind Chloe with a can of Pepsi in her hand.  
Chloe turns to face her "You took that long for a can of soda?"  
"Well" Lois sits down on a seat next to Chloe. "The line was long to get coffee and I needed caffeine in my blood system. So I went for the next best thing. The Pepsi machine." She smiled innocently as she sipped her drink.  
"Anyway, about this hair of yours kiddo."

* * *

Clark's eyes were closed. He listened to the icy wind outside the fortress. He breathed in deeply.  
"My son." Clark's eyes snapped open as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

There in front of Clark stood a beautiful woman with silky blonde hair and deep green eyes. She stood at around 5'10" and she wore a flowing white gown. To Clark she looked like an angel. She was an image of peace and harmony.  
"M-mother?" Clark whispered

She smiled her perfect smile. She reached out her hand to him. "Kal-el, my child."  
Clark tried to grasp her hand in his, to feel her touch. But each time he tried she moved away.  
"Mother!" He ran after her, but his legs wouldn't move. He looked towards her in despair. She said something to him, her lips were moving but he couldn't hear her. The wind became too strong. It wiped into his eardrums, blocking all sound out.  
"Mother! Please wait, I can't…" He called out to her. Maybe she could hear him, he prayed she could.

He looked down at his legs, confused at why they weren't moving for him. They were covered with an ice like material. His large hands tried to rip and tare the ice away desperately. He had to get to her, the first time he sees his biological mother and something stops him.

"Kal-el" His head snaps up, ahead of him his mother is no longer alone. A female figure now stands along side with her. Shorter then Lara, but by no means small. She stood around 5'8" and had long, beautiful chocolate brown hair. She was wearing the same style dress as his mother. "Who are you?" Clark shouts because of the wind.

As soon as he utters those words a bright beam of light comes out from the woman's wrist. The beam hits Clark on the chest. The light surrounds his body making a cocoon; it lifts him from the ground like he weighed nothing. At first he feels frightened, like a little boy again.

He remembers when he was five; he was playing on a large stack of hay on of his family's fields. His dad had told him not to, but still young Clark played.

_He was Clark Kent, he wasn't afraid of anything. His short limbs leaving no ledge unclimbed. Reaching the very top his eye searched the ongoing fields. Something on the hay bale below him caught his eye. He jumped down towards it, not thinking like most boys' do, just doing._

As his feet hit the hay a strange green glow come out from beneath. The boy's knees crumbled under the glow. Clark could feel his throat start to close. He clawed at his neck with his small chubby fingers. Tears welled up into his eyes as he found it hard to breathe. Falling from the hay he saw his dad running towards him before all was dark.

Now his breathing was ragged from the memory of his first experience with Kryptonite. He jumped at the slight touch of a hand on his cheek. Looking up he couldn't see her face, because of the light. But he realised he was no longer afraid. He was far from afraid, Clark felt safe and warm and loved. He felt like he was home.

"Who are you?" he got no response. "Who are you?" He whispered to the figure again  
She leaned forward and whispered her response in his ear.  
"I am yours…"

* * *

Clark sat up abruptly, unsure were he was. His head twisted left and right in confusion. He glanced down at his hands.  
Ice.  
Slowly Clark realised he was at the fortress still. Sighing he slumped back down next to the wall.  
"What the heck was that?" He thought for a moment "_Who_ the heck was that?"

* * *

"Wow would you look at you. Ouch!"  
"Yeah ladies stand back you just may be scorched by Conner Kent's hotness."

Conner smirked at Chloe and Lois' comments. His hair now cropped shorter was stylised into a 'fake' Mohawk. Lois wouldn't let him get the sides of his head shaved. Instead she just bought him a lot of gel.

"You know, now that your hair looks all sexy like, you should put some of these new clothes on." Lois suggested  
"Yeah." Conner said excited to get out of the old farm clothes.  
"Cuz, if you please." Lois snapped her fingers and Chloe placed a bag in Conner's outstretched hands.

"Woah, Woah wait a minute. You already choose the clothes for me?"  
"Yeah." They both say together.  
Chloe pushed him. "Now go to the bathroom and change already."  
"Ok, ok I'm going."

Not far from where they stood. Were two men in black suits. Their eyes hidden behind slick black glasses. The blonde one took out a cell from his pocket and dialled a number into his phone…

* * *

A LuthorCorp jet flew across the Pacific Ocean. Lex sat down on one of the plush seats. The Daily Planet was held up in front of his face. The headline read  
**Wayne and Queen can do no wrong.**  
Included was a picture of Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen shaking hands in front of the new W&Q foundation building in New York.

In the article a bold caption read -**Lex Luthor, meet Mr. Yesterday**.  
Suddenly Lex had thrown down the paper in disgust. Lionel Chuckled deeply into his drink.  
"Real life upsetting you son?"  
"Don't start dad, I don't have the patience."  
"I would never have guessed that two of you little play friends and an article could get under you skin."  
"It hasn't dad, I wouldn't worry."

The jets phone went off, Lex grab it "Luthor."  
"Sir we've found him. He's with Sullivan and Lane."  
Lex smiled ruthlessly. "You know what to do." Lex hung up the phone.

"Something come up good for you son?" Linoel asked  
Lex just smiled "More brandy dad?"


	8. The Darkest Day of Smallville

**Chapter 6: The darkest day of Smallville  
**

A/N: Now just ahead of everything, I apologize for the ending...you'll know why

* * *

Conner opened the door of the men's room. A middle-aged man with thinning red hair was washing his hands at one of the white basins. He smiled politely at Conner before going out the door behind him. Conner was now by himself in the room. He quickly walked over to the marble-like bench holding up the basins. He placed the bag on top, before opening it up with excitement. He first took out the new shirt that Lois and Chloe had bought.

The black T-shirt had thick red lines going down the side of the torso and sleeves. The red and white text on the shirt read _Motley Crew Rules_. Conner had no idea who or what Motley Crew was, but apparently they ruled and that was good enough for him. He put the shirt back into the bag and took out the new jeans. They were a darker shade of blue and a little skinner than the one's he was wearing then and there. Folding them he placed the jeans on the top of the shirt. Finally he took out the shoebox that was on the bottom of the bag. Lifting off the lid Conner admired the new black Converse that Chloe had picked out. The shoelaces were a blood red colour, the same red as what was on his shirt. The cousins had picked all the right things, the outfit meshed together perfectly.

Conner placed the box back into the bag. Smiling in satisfaction, he walked into the nearest cubicle and locked the door.

* * *

The two agents stood watching Lois and Chloe. The cousins were leaning on the wall opposite the Men's and Ladies restrooms. They watched them like panthers waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Both of their blonde hair were slicked back, there was no emotion on their strong faces. The agent who had contacted Lex spoke with a powerful voice.

"We take out Project 001CK first, then the ladies."  
The other agent nodded to his partner. Then without warning they moved with purpose straight to where Conner was changing. Passing by Lois and Chloe, one of them looked at Lois out of the corner of his eye before they both disappeared behind the men's room door.

Lois' gaze followed the two men. She got an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Hey Cuz, did those guys look a bit creepy to you?"  
Chloe turned to face Lois "Yeah, they kind of remind of agents from movies, ya know?"  
"Yeah…" Lois' eyes now glued to the men's room door.

* * *

"My son."

Clark tore his eyes away from examining his fingers. "Yes Jor-el?"  
"I have searched through all the files in the fortress' archives."  
Clark got up from the floor, brushing himself off. "And?"  
"Your DNA is much more complicated than a human's. It would be almost impossible for you to be cloned."

Clark rubbed his eyes. "So Conner isn't a clone?"  
"I have not finished, the one you call Conner Kent is indeed a clone of yours Kal-el. It is possible for you to be cloned if your DNA is multiplied rapidly then mixed with a human's. Both DNA strands will complete each other; the Kryptonian DNA is more advanced in development, thus the stronger of the two. Strong and weak. The two shall over lap one another. 99% of the time your DNA will over power the humans. Though there is a possibility that a humans could over power yours.

Clark nodded his head in understanding. "So I guess Conner is a part of that 99%."  
"That is correct Kal-el."  
"Jor-el I need to know…Is that the same situation for me…I mean, can a child with a human?"  
"Yes"

Clark held his breath, and then he laughed in relief and pure joy. He leaned up against the crystal control centre of the fortress. The palms of his hands spread out before him.  
"I can be a dad." He whispered.

* * *

Do you know how different someone could feel when he or she wears different clothes? I had no idea until I studied myself in the mirror. Actually I'm kind of surprised at how well I look in a tight black T-shirt with all the red added around it. I might keep that information stored in the back of my mind for later use. On my left the door opens, two tall blonde men walk through. Their suits and glasses remind me of something…But I can't place it.

"Hi" I say politely.  
I grab my bag that was at my feet, lifting it up I accidentally spill some of the old clothes onto the floor. "Damn it."

Crouching down to pick it up I notice one of the men has stepped up closely next to me. Maybe a little to close for comfort. I move my face up so I can catch his eye with my own.  
"Excuse me sir." I stand up to my full 5"10' height. But I'm still dwarfed by the man. He's even taller than Clark is.

I sling the bag over my shoulder and move towards the door. Only to find it being blocked by the other guy. I start to feel a little uncomfortable about this set up.  
"Um, can I get around please?" I asked the one in front of the door.

The man put his right hand into his pocket. "I don't think so number 13."  
I feel my arms being pined to my sides.  
"Hey! Get off me!"  
I swing myself 180 degrees and the guy who held me from behind goes crashing into the cubicles. I whip my head around to face the other guy. He has a small smile on his face, to me that's a little unsettling.

"Get out of the way beefy or you might end up like your buddy over there."  
"I don't think so."  
He pulls his hand from out of his pocket and suddenly I feel weak. I see on the ring he has, is some of that green rock Clark was telling me about. Kryptonite. I swallow hard as I try to stay up right. I feel as though I'm going to throw up. Then I'm hit hard on the chin; I slide across the floor on my back. The man roughly moves my head to the side, so my neck is exposed. Out of the corner of my eye I see him take a device from a pocket that was on the inside of his jacket.

"Stop wriggling freak."  
"Eat shit Conan. AH!" He sticks the device into a vein on my neck. I feel something being pumped into my body. "Gah! No!"  
"There 001CK, was that so bad?"  
"Wh-What did y-you…" I whisper  
"Shhh. It's nothing." He smiles. It's really creepy to look at.

Then he looks over at his 'friend'. "Agent 96, get the hell up." He went over to his unconscious partner.  
This was my chance, I had to get up and get Lois and Chloe out of here. I try to roll over but the ring that held the rock was on my chest, making the attempt very hard. Suddenly my vision blurs and it gets difficult to breathe. It felt like my throat was closing round itself. Before the darkness takes me I hear the door open and I know no more.

* * *

"Hey did you hear that?" Chloe asked  
"Yeah I did. It came from in there." Lois pointed to the men's room. "I'm worried about Conner, those two guys looked real shifty."  
Chloe had a worried look on her face as they heard a muffled gasp coming from the room.

"That's it! Let's go!" Lois stormed right for the door.  
"Wait Lo' we don't want any unwanted attention here." Chloe ran after her.  
Lois eased her pace. "Hey he could be in trouble."  
"Yeah, could."  
Lois sighed. "Fine." She walked up and kicked in the door.  
"Lois!"  
"Well I could've done-"

Her words drowned in her throat from the sight before her. There in the middle of the floor was Conner unconscious and hardly breathing. Behind him one of the men was helping the other to his feet.  
Chloe spotted the Kryptonite on Conner's chest, glancing over at Lois she saw that her cousin had no expression on her face. Chloe smiled, Lois was very pissed off right now with those two.

"Lois distract them while I get Conner out of here." She whispered  
"Don't need to tell me twice." Lois advanced on the men.  
At once Chloe took hold of the ring and threw it out an open window. When the ring was gone Conner stirred awake, but was still very weak.  
"We need to get you out of here. Can you walk on your own?"  
Conner shook his head. "I-I don't think so."  
"Put some of your wieght on me, Ok?"

When he was securely leaning on her with his arm around her shoulders, they moved for the door. Once there Chloe looked back to Lois, who was currently sliding on the floor towards them. Quickly Lois got up.  
"Go!"  
The three of them went out the door. "Chloe get both of you and the kid to the car."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm right behind you."  
Chloe was unwilling to move.  
"Now Chloe!" Lois said with much authority.  
Chloe turned and left for the car.

Lois, who was still holding open the door, faced the two agents. They were picking themselves up from Lois' last onslaught. Once up right they sprang forward for her.  
Lois smiled, when they got to where she was, with all her strength she pushed the door into their faces. Happy with her handy work she ran after Chloe and a very weak Conner.

* * *

In the car park Chloe carefully placed Conner in the backseat of Lois' car.  
"Chloe" Conner croaked out  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank…Thankyou."  
"Hey no prob." She smiled

Conner shifted weakly in the seat.  
"You ok?" Chloe asked  
"Can you call Clark? I've got this bad feeling something's going to happen and I'm too weak right now to protect you and Lois."  
Chloe gave him a look.  
"Please Chloe…Please." He said with urgency.  
"Ok." She took out her phone and punched in Clark's phone number.

* * *

Clark felt his pocket vibrating. Taking out his phone he saw that the caller was Chloe.  
"Hey how's it going?"  
"Clark you have to get to Metro Mall now, something hap-"  
Chloe stopped talking.  
"What? Chloe what's going on? Hey-"

On Chloe's end he heard Conner yelling something and then Chloe screaming.  
Then a bang.  
Clark didn't think twice, he ran full speed out of the fortress in the direction of Metropolis.

* * *

The wind whipped at his face, he past by things in a blur. Then he stopped, there in the parking lot; Conner had blood on his hands going down his arms. Clark's eye shifted to the crumpled man at his feet. Clark ran at normal speed up to Conner.

"Conner! Are you all right? What happened?"

But he didn't respond, Conner was staring at something a little away from them. Clark looked at what had Conner's undivided attention. What he saw, made his skin run cold, a blood trail ran a little bit in front of him. At the beginning of the trail sat Chloe crying and holding desperately to a limp and bleeding Lois.


	9. Things can only get better from here…

**Chapter 7:** Things can only get better from here…Right?

Everything was in chaos. Clark didn't know what to do. Chloe, Conner and himself were sitting and waiting on the Metropolis Hospital's hard plastic chairs. None of the three muttered a word since arriving there. They didn't have to; all their thoughts were on one person. Clark glanced at the door that led into the ER. Nurses and Doctors flew in and out, making the door swing at its hinges. Everything was in chaos, Utter chaos.

Clark's eyes trailed over to Chloe. Her eyes that were blood shot from her silent crying were staring up at the round clock face on the wall opposite them. They had been there for five hours now; Lois had been in surgery for four hours and 45 minutes. Conner was currently sleeping with his head on Clark's left shoulder while his hand was clasped tightly in between Chloe's smaller ones for comfort. He shifted slightly as his mouth started to hang open.

_Poor kid _Clark thought. _Been through a lot today, we all have._ Clark sighed as his eyes returned to the ER's door. Every hour he had tried to check what was happening in there, how Lois was and each time he got nothing. With much frustration he declared in his head that the doors had something lead in them or on them.

A slightly plump woman, who Clark recognised from the front desk, walked up to them.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you kids, but you asked me to come get you if a General Sam Lane rang back concerning the message you left him earlier."

Chloe carefully put Conner's hand on his thigh, so not to wake him. "I'll take it."  
She turned to Clark "If anything happens, any news, you'll-"  
"I'll sprint for you as fast as I can, go talk to your uncle."  
"Thankyou Clark."

Looking at his friend walk, no…slump, away he suddenly felt like crying. The emotional drain from the day's events had finally made itself known. He was trying to be strong for Chloe and Conner.

But who was going to be strong for him, his mother had made her way to the capital this morning, his father was no longer there to help him through these things (the both of them). The one who was always strong for him when he couldn't be strong for himself was the one hurt. The one he couldn't help. Clark breathed in deeply; he could start to feel the slight warning burn from behind his eyes.

"It's ok to cry."  
Clark jumped at the voice. Sniffing quietly he wiped the unshed tears away. "I wasn't crying Conner. And hey, I thought you were resting."  
Conner sat up straight to stretch his stiff body. "Nice change of topic Clark."  
Clark sighed, while he ran his hands through his thick hair. Conner eyed him carefully.  
"You wonna talk about it?"  
"Not really, at least not right now."

Conner nodded in understanding. "She's going to be fine, you know that right? She's one though cookie Clark. I don't see her leaving the party called life so early." Conner sunk deeper into his chair. "She's too…important. She still has so much to do in her life. Lois Lane, now that's a name they're gonna talk about for awhile. She's going to be great."

"No she isn't."  
Conner was surprised at the response. "She isn't?"  
"No" Clark shook his head "She's going to be a legend."

Conner and Clark smiled at each other. The door to the ER opened once more but this time revealed one of the doctors trying to save Lois' life.  
"Mr. Kent?"  
Clark shot up from his blue seat, Conner not too far behind him. "Yes, what's going on? Is she alright?"

The man was silent for a moment before opening his mouth. "The operation was a success."  
The two 'Kent's' breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Unfortunately, she has lost a lot of blood and one of the bullets pierced her liver."  
Conner stepped up next to the doctor. "So, what does that mean?" He looked over at Clark. " Clark what does that mean?"

The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "That means son, Miss Lane needs a liver transplant and a second blood transfusion immediately."  
"Ok then…Do it."  
"It's not that simple son, we don't have any spare livers that is compatible with Miss Lane at this hospital. The closest option would be Gotham General hospital."

Conner straightened his spine. "We'll go get it then."  
The doctor smiled sadly. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but the fastest way would be by jet."  
Conner opened his mouth to tell the man that he was faster then a jet, but Clark cut in.  
"Conner go get Chloe, tell her the doctor has some news."  
"But Clark I can-"  
Clark faced his clone. "Please just go and get her, please Conner."  
"But you're even fast-"  
"Now Conner!" Clark yelled

"Man, all I want…I just wanted to help, ok." He frowned "Don't go biting my head off for wanting to help. She's like my family Clark. You're not the only one who loves her." Conner turned and walked away.

Clark sighed. "Great" he mumbled to himself.  
"Mr Kent, I know this must be difficult for you and your family. But-"  
"How much time do we have?"  
The doctor scratched his head. "Only about three and a half hours I'm afraid."  
Clark nodded his understanding. "It'll be enough. I think I know someone who can help. I only hope I can convince him."

* * *

Luthor and Wayne, two of the richest family names in the history of America. Today, both have founded companies that have become successful in their own ways.  
LuthorCorp and Wayne Industries.

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice." Lex raised out of his chair to shake the dark haired man's hand. "Brandy?"  
"No, no thankyou Mr. Luthor."

The man sat down on one of the fancy looking silver seats facing Lex's desk. "There have been whispers of you wishing to contribute into the W&Q foundation."  
"Well yes, I only wish to help the unfortunate."  
"How charitable of you Mr Luthor. Of course, it's not possible that it would have anything to do with adding your name to the foundation?"  
Lex smiled "Of course not."

The door of Lex's study opened to show one of his security team. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Luthor, but Clark Kent is here to see you."  
Lex placed his fingertips to his temple. "Send him in Johnstone."  
The guard left, leaving the door open.

"I hope you don't mind?" He asked his guest.  
"Oh no, nothing to worry about. Actually I've heard a lot of good things about Clark Kent from my partner."

Lex caught sight of Clark walking into the room. He smirked at the look of helplessness on his face. His guest also noticed the look on Clark's face; he knew exactly what emotions and feelings came with that face. It had happened to him a long time ago.

"Clark, come in. Why the long face? Who died?"  
Clark winced at the question, ignoring Lex's inquiry he strode up to him. "Sorry about interrupting Lex, but I need your-"  
Lex held up his hand. "No."  
"Pardon?"  
"I said no Clark. Whatever it is the answer is no."  
Lex's guest watched Clark and Lex's interaction with inertest.  
"I'm asking if you can help Lois. She got shot at the mall today; she needs a liver transplant in about three hours. Please Lex, she'll die without it."

Lex folded his hands on his desk, physically acting concerned, but on the inside he seethed. The idiots were not supposed to shoot anyone.  
"I can't Clark, my hands are tied."  
Clark's large hands became fits; his patience was growing very thin. "You only need to fly one of your jets to Gotham to-"  
"I said no, Clark. Now I'm sorry I really am, but I can't help. Send my condolences to her family would you."

Clark slammed his hands on the desk before him. "She's not dead yet!" He growled.  
"Tut, tut Clark. Mind that temper or I'll mind it for you. Now get out."  
Clark stared at Lex in disgust before turning and leaving. When Clark's heel left eyesight Lex's guest sprang up from his chair. "You're a real piece of work Luthor, I hope you know that." He then ran out to find Clark.

Lex leaned back into his custom made chair. He opened up one of his top draws and pulled out a cigar. He lit it up and took a long drag.  
"Well, my mom thought I was cool."

* * *

Clark fumed while he walked through the mansion. Just because they were no longer friends themselves, did not mean that Lex couldn't help anyone in need. Lex didn't even consider to say yes, to help Lois. To Clark it was like his ex-friend didn't even have a little piece of goodness in him any more. Not that it mattered; he'd get the organ himself. Conner was right, it was exactly what he should've done in the first place. Now he was just wasting time.

"Mr. Kent, Wait!"  
A voice echoed from behind him, glancing around he saw the man from Lex's meeting, jogging to catch up with him.  
"Sorry if I ruined your meeting sir, but I have go."  
"Wait, Mr Kent, right?" Clark nodded. "I think I can help you out."  
"How?" Clark ask suspiciously

"Lex Luthor or rather the Luthor family, doesn't own the fastest jet in America. I do." The man smiled as he held out his hand. "Bruce Wayne. My business partner Oliver Queen has told me a lot about you Clark Kent." Clark took his hand in his own, he shook it gratefully. Bruce walked quickly besides Clark. "Now this Lois…"  
"Her name's Lois Lane. She's one of my friends, today down at Metro Mall someone fired a gun, and she got hit. She needs a liver transplant in about three hours."

Bruce nodded. "I think I have the perfect piece of flying equipment to help your situation."

* * *

Slamming through the doors, he moved with purpose. The strength and power he held was mirrored in the way he held himself. Back straight, head held high, his stride slow. He had learnt long ago that important people do not hurry to their destination, In fact, their destination could wait for them to get there in their own time.  
The people around him parted like a wave letting him through. Their eyes never meeting his, he chuckled at that.

Chloe caught sight of him, her eyes showing recognition. She ran up to him and flung her arms around his broad shoulders.  
"Uncle Sam!" With her head safely secure in the crook of his neck, she cried.  
They stood there for a while; he let her cry, he knew she needed this.  
"It's ok now Baby Chlo, it's ok. Shush now huh, it's going to be ok. Let's sit down over here, shush."

For some reason he could never figure out, Sam Lane always was a lot more fatherly towards Chloe and Lucy. Maybe because they were younger then Lois, maybe because he thought Lois was old enough to look after herself. After all he was only seven himself when his own Father died, and he being the oldest looked after his siblings. He shook his head.

They sat down where Chloe, Conner and Clark were sitting before. "How are you doing?"  
Chloe shuddered out a breath. "I'm ok Uncle Sam, I just needed to get that out. Sorry if I got your uniform wet."  
The General smiled at her. "Don't worry about it." He looked around the waiting room. "What, you by yourself?"  
"No Clark was here, but he went to ask Lex for help. He was going to ask if he could help transport a liver for Lois over from Gotham."  
Sam's eyebrows scrunched together. "As in Luthor?"  
"Huh?"  
"Lex Luthor?"  
"Yeah, they might not be friends any more, well…They might not be talking any more. But maybe Lex isn't a Luthor yet…if you get my drift."  
Sam just smiled uneasily at his niece. _If only you knew Chloe. _He thought.

Conner walked up to them, not seeing Sam. "Hey Chloe, I got some snack food if you…" His voice trailed off when he spotted Sam sitting next to his friend.  
Chloe saw Conner look at her uncle. "Oh Conner, this is my Uncle Sam, Lois' father. Uncle Sam this is Conner Kent. He's Clark's, um…"  
"Cousin." Conner finished for her.  
"Charmed, Cousin Kent."

Conner's eyes never once breaking away from General Lane's. Chloe noticed the hostility between the two. "Have you two met before?"  
"Chloe, Kiddo, could you go get me a soda?" The General asked.  
"What?" Chloe looked at her uncle like he'd suddenly sprouted three more heads on his shoulders. When did he start drinking soda?  
"Chloe while you get your uncle a soda, get one for me too please."  
"Um…Ok." Chloe got up and walked away from the two, glancing back every so often, before going out to the Can Machine that was in the hallway.

Sam crossed his arms. "So, you're a Conner Kent now huh?"  
Conner did the same. "So, you send agents to inject me with, god knows what, and then get them to threaten your niece and shoot your daughter. Wait a minute General, you've won father of the year awards before, huh?"  
"How dare you, you pathetic-"  
"What, clone?"  
"You're a little shit just like Kent!"

Sam through a punch straight at Conner's clef chin. Conner just stood there, expecting the punch to hurt the General more then him. Then suddenly Conner was on the floor with a throbbing pain on his face.  
"Well what do you know, I like that new injection, don't you Project 001CK?"  
"Maybe you should sit down and shut up!" Conner kicked out his legs in anger.  
Sam crashed into a pot plant, a little away from Conner.  
"Boy!" Sam picked himself up onto his knees and lunged for Conner's throat.

"Hey! HEY! That's enough!"  
Clark put himself between the two fighters, making Sam smack his head on Clark's steel like chest. Bruce picked Sam up from off the floor, an angry red mark already starting to make itself known on the man's forehead.  
"Sir please, not in a hospital."

Clark offered a hand to Conner. Chloe ran towards them. "What the heck happened here?"  
"Nothing." Conner said, as he rubbed his chin. "Your uncle and I, we kind of…Slipped. You how the floor is."  
"Slipped?" Clark asked incredulously.  
"Yeah Clark." Conner and the General's eyes met once more. "You ok Uncle Sam?"  
"Don't you dare call me that Project 001CK." Sam whispered to Conner.  
"How did you know about that name General?" Clark asked, shocked at what he had heard with his super hearing.

Bruce was shaken off the General roughly. He stood next to Chloe, both of them not knowing what the other three were whispering about.  
"I'm Bruce Wayne by the way."  
Chloe stared at him. "As in multi-billionaire, Bruce Wayne?"  
Bruce Chuckled. "That would be me."  
"Uh Huh." Chloe breathed to herself  
"What?"  
"Oh, just Clark surrounding himself with billionaires all the time, that's all."  
Bruce laughed at the comment. "Yes, you're Chloe Sullivan right?"  
"How-"  
"Oliver Queen told me about you."  
"Uh huh." Chloe breathed again. "Do you guys like have a 'I know Clark Kent Club' or something?"  
Bruce just smiled at her question.

"Listen, maybe we should all just stay clam, sit down and wait and see how everything goes with Lois' transplant." Bruce said to the three males.  
The General faced him. In his anger not recognising his face. "And who the hell are you?"  
"Just someone who wants to help your daughter, now sit and wait."

* * *

Three hours later

Once more the doctor walked out of the ER. He removed his mask wearily. The five people waiting on Lois' condition sprinted towards him.  
"Doctor did it work?" Clark asked, breathless with nerves.  
"Yes, it did."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thankyou for saving my daughter sir." Sam said gratefully  
"Unfortunately being under the sleeping gas for so long has brought up some complications."  
"What?" Conner said

"I'm sorry but, Miss Lane has slipped into a coma."


	10. Pray

**Chapter 8: Pray**

It hurts to breathe when you know someone you love is hurting. My chest tightens at the thought that Lois is just getting worst and worst. That she may never wake up, be cold, quiet…

"God, I'm not a religious man… Heck, I'm a freaken clone. But, if you can do miracles like they say you can, you gotta save Lois. You have to cos', there are people here on this earth that you made in seven days… they need that woman a-and I'm one of them."

Tears make tracks down my dirt covered face; they descend towards the end of my chin. My hand lifts to stop it from dripping to the floor. I gently put down my head onto the wooden hand-rest in front of me. I needed to get away from everything in that hallway.  
So I now kneel in the hospital's chapel.  
Middle row.  
The sadness, the regret, the General… I just had to leave. I move my jaw slowly, surprised that it still hurts from Lane's punch.

The pain and hurt in my chest bubbles at a rapid rate from the very thought of him. "God, I have a few more things to say…" I mumble, before raising my head. "What kind of father does those things, huh? I mean you're one aren't you? What kind of-of…Monster, would do that? To his own daughter…His family…"

The silence mocks me, throws my questions back into my face. "Heh… I can't even get an answer to a simple… QUESTION!!" Suddenly that bubbling in my chest burst and I slam my fists down, hard, onto the wooden seat. I continue to bring them down; imaging that beneath them was Sam Lane and Lex Luthor. I want them to hurt like I am, for the first time in my short life I want to kill. I want them dead. Every time I see them in my mind I scream and rage; my eyes close trying to stop the tears that flood around them.

Finally after the continuous onslaught, the thick wood and stone floor break from my strength. And I fall to the white cracked floor. My last tears splash onto the ground under my pathetic form.

And I now feel…nothing.

* * *

At the back of the chapel stood Clark Kent. His watchful gaze never once leaving the hurting teen before him. After letting Conner go off to the chapel for awhile, Clark had decided to follow him. He was worried about the young man. Seeing the fight between him and General Lane, the unspeakable fear in his eyes when Conner looked at the older man...That scared Clark a lot. The Kryptonian knew that there was something here, because now he wondered: what exactly did Lois' father do in his job?

His blue-green eyes caught a slight glow from his clone's clenched fists. The glowing stopped before Clark could even tell what colour it illuminated. He quickly put that bit of information at the back of his mind, right now he was needed.

Soundlessly Clark walked up to the broken boy and cradled him in his arms. "Let's pray together."  
And that was all he needed to say.

* * *

(Un-named Island, Pacific Ocean)

A large fighting ring in the very middle if the room displayed one male; he stood erect, to attention. His spine up straight… Too straight.  
"State your code age and project number." A robotic voice commanded from the speakers placed around the dark room.

The tall male mindlessly stepped forward. His chiselled jaw strong and clenched, he looked like an exact replica of Clark Kent. "I am Project 404CK, Code age 20. Modelled after failed Project, 001CK."

Up in the seating arena, over looking the ring that held the new clone sat Lex Luthor and one of his many advisors. "So Mr. Luthor, what do you think? Quite a fine specimen don't you agree?"  
Lex's cold stare left the unmoving form of 404CK to lock eyes with his advisor. "'What do I think?'" He said slowly, turning back towards the clone. "I think this little trip has wasted my time and precious fuel, that's what I think! Johnstone I don't want a replacement to project 001CK. I want the real 001CK…Is that understood?"

"But Mr. Luthor…The upgrades-"  
"But nothing, we're done here Johnstone." Lex picked off some dirt from his Armani suit and cleared his throat, before opening the door. "Terminated 404CK immediately." He commanded over his shoulder. The expensive black suit's receding form went into the descending darkness of the corridor outside.

One last sentence echoed off the cold gray walls:  
"I want my son back…"

* * *

Walking back into the bright hospital hallway, I feel weak and strong at the same time. Weak because of this hate that swells inside me. Hate that I don't want to feel. - Strong because of Clark's hand on my shoulder. Helping me try and pass the hate, make it something positive.

The General is no where to be seen… typical. I shake my head at the thought; Clark's hand squeezes my shoulder underneath. It's like he could tell what I was thinking, maybe he was thinking the same thing. Chloe breaks away from her conversation with that Bruce Wayne guy and runs up to us.

"Hey, you ok?" She wraps her arms around me as Clark goes and talks to Wayne.  
"Yeah I'm good." I pull away slightly. "Why are you asking me when you're her cousin?"  
"Its fine, I'm fine…" she falters but tries to cover it by taking my hand and walking me over to the others. However, I catch it. I decided to let it go if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I won't push…For now. I'll tell Clark later. "The doctor came out before you two got back."  
Chloe's eyes lock with Clark's. "You can go in and see her if you want to."

You know I never thought I'd see so many emotions coming from one person. They say the eyes are the window to the soul…Who ever came up with that, they were right. "You go ahead Clark, we'll wait out here. Besides, I'm kinda hungry."  
Clark gives me a small smile. "Thanks Conner."

* * *

"Kent, before you go…" Bruce pulled Clark over. "I'm going to head off and let the team know what's going on."  
Clark shook his head in response. "No Bruce, there's too many people here already."  
The billionaire smiled slightly "He needs to know, Oliver would want to. He cares about her…As do the rest of them."

Clark just shook his head again. "Listen Bruce, I don't mean to be a pain…I don't. Ollie hurt her bad, he wasn't there when she need double chocolate fudge at three in the morning. He wasn't there to hand her tissues when she was watching The Notebook. He wasn't there. He broke her heart."

Bruce breathed in before pouncing. "You don't want him here do you? You're jealous of Oliver Queen."  
Clark's large hand swept through his jet black locks. "Listen…Ok, tell them…You're right they're her friends, just don't let them come here yet. I don't want to get their hopes up."

Bruce gave a slight nod, but there was a frown on his face. "You're going to do something aren't you?"  
But his new companion just slapped his back quickly. "No Bruce…I'm just going to pray."


	11. The Past comes to life

Chapter 9 – The Past comes to life.

"Hi Lois…"

I tune out my hearing; I don't think Clark would appreciate me listening in on his time alone with Lois. Chloe and I sit by one of the large windows in the cafeteria. The sun had set awhile ago, leaving the stars and full moon to light people's way. I rest my forehead against the cold glass to try and get a better look at the street below. All those folks walking below, I wonder what they're thinking.

After a few minutes the window becomes too fogged up to see anything. So I move my head away and take a sip of my pink strawberry milkshake. Chloe watches me intently as I suck the last of the gooey goodness down my throat. I belch loudly, giving my satisfaction a voice that shines.

"Pig." Chloe says before sipping her coffee.

I shrug. "Sorry."

And then the silence takes us once again. It's not uncomfortable; in fact it's kind of…Nice. But that's just me, Chloe looks like she's about to rip a hole in her seat if she wriggles any more. So I take the first step in trying to make conversation.

"So-"

"What's going on Conner?" She cuts me off. Her blue eyes contain a thriving fire that I had neve seen in them before. I guess she just needed that little extra push to get her to spill out. "You know who's behind all this don't you? Who?"

"Ok, yeah…I do know who's behind all this, but you aren't gonna like it." I wipe my face as I sigh into my hand, I came to a decision. "Before I get into any of that stuff though Chloe, you need to know…All of it…Everything."

She looks at me intently, trusting me to go on.

"I guess it all starts with power…"

**(May, 2003)**

Lex Luthor stood facing the windows that showed just how much land the Luthor's actually owned. For once in a long time Lex felt content and happiness radiating from his heart. He shook his head, overwhelmed that someone like Helen Bryce could ever fall in love with someone like a Luthor. Everything was beautiful in his life, nothing could make this explode in his face…He wouldn't let it.

He was in love and he was loved by a gorgeous woman in return. His friendship with Clark Kent was rocky at times but ultimately what friendship wasn't. Nothing could bring him down this second, not even his father. Hell, he could care less about that man at this very moment. Lex would do nothing to wreck what he had. Speaking of the good life…

A sound came from his laptop indicating that he had an email. Walking back over to his large desk, he pressed down on the enter key. His gray eyes skimmed over the message from his new business partner: General Sam Lane.

**Mr. Luthor,**

**The results of the blood sample that you sent us have been confirmed. It is of alien origin, just as the first test your people performed established. What we do now is all up to you Luthor.**

**If you do wish to continue on with the project, contact me immediately.**

**General S.L. **

Nothing could bring him down.

* * *

**(Early 2004)**

"As you can see Mr. Luthor with the combination of your cell and bone marrow with the blood sample you provided us with…Well sir, we've created a healthy male fetus. This is a first in human history!"

Lex rubbed his smooth chin. "And is it a perfect clone?"

The scientist nodded excitedly, as he moved quickly towards the small being floating in the blue goo-like substance. "He will be the PERFECT clone, yes, yes. Good God…History!"

Lex smiled at the answer. Wetting his lips a little he couldn't help but be excited. "So he will look just like me? Exactly? Good."

The scientist blinked, he began to perspire. Lex didn't notice, he was too intent in watching the little being. "Not only will he be a god…He'll have my good looks." He chuckled, almost like a proud father.

"Sir…" The other man gulped out.

Lex glanced in his direction. "What?"

"It seems…" He began to ring his hands together in fear.

"What? It seems…What?"

"Project 001 will not have your features. He has already begun forming the blood donor's facial structure. This, if you will note, is significantly different from your own."

Lex snapped his eyes back to the fetus in the clear cylinder. He pressed his palm onto the cold material, squinting to look at the tiny being. Already it was apparent that the tiny boy looked nothing like Lex…Or even a Luthor. In fact, he looked a lot more like…

"You!" He instantly said, pointing towards the scientist. "Do you have a match to who the blood actually belongs too?"

The middle aged man wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Um…Y-yes Mr Luthor." He scampered off to gather his data files on the blood donor.

"Well then MOVE!"

* * *

Chloe pulled up a hand quickly, preventing my story to continue abruptly. "So what you're saying is-"

"Lex Luthor and your uncle…um, made me. Yeah." My confirmation of her frightened thoughts cut deep. Her hands cup the sides of her pale face as she comes to terms with my words. "I'm sorry to be the one who tells you. I know it's not my place…"

She smacks a fist to the table. "To hell it's not your place! Conner you have gone through enough… My god, Uncle Sam…My Uncle Sam is working with Lex… When Lois wakes up she's gonna be pissed! Hell, I'm pissed…" She begins to calm down from her rant. Her breathing is still ragged though, like she's been running a marathon. "Conner we have to tell Clark. He'd want to know. He needs to know."

But I bring her to a halt before she can jump out of her seat. "Wait a sec Chloe; let's, um, give Clark a little more time alone with Lois before we tell him anything..."


	12. Love

**Chapter 10:** Love

Black.

Cold.

Safe.

The darkness of where she was washed over Lois' vision. She could no longer see, but she could feel. The chilled air touched her hot skin like an unnatural slap. She cringed at the sensations that the air was causing her naked body. She bit her lip hard in concentration, trying to find where the cool draft was coming from. But all of her senses told her the air was coming from all around her.

She curled into a ball trying to keep that last bit of warmth within her body to stay. It was then she realised that even though it was dark, even though it was freezing, she felt safe and loved. She felt like she was home. It was also then that Lois' realised that she had been moving slowly the entire time. Lois was floating in, what she believed to be, thin air.

"What is the meaning of the emotion love Lois?"

She jumped at the deep voice that echoed around her. That voice seemed eerily familiar to her ears. "I would really like to answer that, but I'm kinda busy having wind forced into places I don't want it forced into. Sorry bub."

The gusts of air suddenly stoped and Lois was gently dropped a few feet onto the ground. "Better Lois?"

She gingerly put herself into a sitting position and crossed her long legs in front her. "Much" She replied. The wind may have stopped but the darkness did not.

Lois pursed her lips before asking her question. "Say, God?"

"You may call me Kal"

"Hey, whatever… Listen Kal, It's been awesome talking to you and all but could you let me go?"

"Lois you are free to go whenever you like."

She slowly got up, still feeling the sensations of floating slightly in her wobbly legs, she dusted her self off. "Well, see..." She smirked to herself. She couldn't exactly see him could she? "Well, talk to you later."

She started to walk forward, not knowing where she was as it was still pitch black. But she was determined to find her way back home. She had no idea if Chloe or Conner was alright and Lois Lane did not like to be uncertain about anything. Her fast paced walk sped up into a run.

"You are free to leave Lois…But do you want to?"

Lois stopped abruptly, skidding a little on the smooth glass-like ground. She could feel it; the big voice was baiting her to respond. Her curiosity got the better of her. It was in her nature. And this Kal guy knew it.

"Now what the hell does that mean?"

"Whatever you wish it to mean."

She turned back to the direction she came from. She was seriously thinking about staying and listening to what he had to say. But as soon as the thought entered her head she mentally slapped herself. Anything could have happened to Chloe and Conner. Those beefy jerks who had shot her could have raped Chloe and brought back Conner to where ever he came from, dissecting him or something.

"I would not worry. Your friends are safe and well."

"Ok…You obviously know what's going on, who I am, where I come from and you must also know that if I don't want to be some where, I'll find a way out." She crossed her arms across her chest, feeling the skin of her bare breast. "Oh and if you're gonna 'keep' me here, I'd like some clothes and little light."

"I'm afraid that is impossible Lois, I apologise."

Lois' jaw clenched in anger at the faceless being's words. She wanted out. Now.

"You can't expect me to stay here do you? And even if you could keep me trapped in this, this…Where am I, by the way?"

"You are in the very depths of your mind."

"Great." She muttered, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Why should I believe you?"

Silence was all she got in response. "Oh I get it…The silent treatment, eh? Fine. That's just fine."

"What is the meaning of love Lois? Do you know?" The voice of 'Kal' asked again.

"Why should I answer?"

"Because it is the only way out…And it's the polite thing to do."

She smirked. "You're good…"

"I thank you."

Lois wondered around until she found a wall that was made of the same material as the floor. She leaned on it and slid down to the ground slowly, finally resting her head back as she got comfortable.

"So Love? Do I get thinking time?"

"Take as long as you need Lois."

"What if something happens-"

"I will inform you if you or your friends are in danger."

"Fine." She sighed "Just... Fine."

* * *

He couldn't do it. He couldn't open the door and see her. Her eyes would not be open. Her mouth would not be teasing him the way it should.

He couldn't do it. But some how, as he stood rigid in front of her door, his hand gently touched the handle and turned.

The colour of the flowers was what he saw first. The rainbow petals of the exotic flowers, so perfect in sight and smell, wanted to make him cry. Straight away he knew, they didn't belong here with her. His blue eyes searched amongst the burst of colour for the white shade that he knew belonged to the lily, her favourite.

Nothing.

He sighed, as he closed his eyes. Silently he promised to buy a bunch for her. The quietness of the room unnerved him. With his eyes closed he could hear her more clearly. Lois' breathing was slow and deep. Her heart beat thumping in her rib cage steadily, giving her life. It was only then that Clark could close the door behind him and slump in one of the chairs beside her bed.

"Hi Lois…"

For a full five minutes that was all he had said to her. He just watched her chest move by her steady breathing. Shaking his head, he had slumped down onto one of the chairs next to the bed. Next to him the cold clean equipment kept a beeping track of her life patterns.

Watching her like this just broke his heart into a million tiny pieces.

"This…Oh, god this is my entire fault!" He squeezed his eyes painfully closed. That image of her on the cool hospital bed would forever be imbedded in his mind. Flicking his eyes open again he glanced down at her hand. Taking the soft, relaxed thing in his giant one, Clark Kent sighed.

"I… I know. I know you'd be saying 'shut up Smallville stop blaming yourself' or 'what could've you done?'" He gave her a watery smile. "I know ok? So stop bugging me. But you're wrong Lois. So wrong. I could've done something… Anything! I should have done everything in my power… I should've been faster, not hesitated." He sighed again. His eyes going around the room once more. He took in the variety of flowers and smiled down sadly at her.

"Do you see the colour in here? Do you see how much you mean to so many people? How much you mean to your family, my family? …To me?" His thumb slowly rubbed over the back of her hand. "Hmm, How many years have we known each other? 3 or 4? I think I've known you longer. It feels longer. Hey, do you remember the time when we washed Shelby at the car wash?" He gave a deep laugh. "You put him on a little buggy and demanded them to let us put him through that…"

Clark got up from the chair and carefully lay down in the small spot on the bed next to Lois, never letting go of her hand. "That dog had the time of his life that day. Chasing the water streams till we had to drag him away. We all did. Strange, you always make me have the time of my life… Um Lois, I've been thinking, yeah I know me right? Well I have and I'd like to think I now fully realise the phrase 'You don't know what you've got till it's gone'. Luckily you're not…" He choked back the rest of the sentence. "You're not gone." He whispered.

He turned his head to look at the side of her face. "I'm in love with you Lois Lane. There. I said it. I can't take it back and you know what? I don't want to. I'm gonna get you out of this, I'm gonna make you wake up and tell you all this all over again. Every night until you understand."

Carefully he stretched over her body and slowly leaned his head down closer to hers. Softly, he touched his lips to her unmoving ones. "I love you."

* * *

Love.

You love. You are loved.

To care. To be cared about.

To understand. To be understood.

To stand with. To be stood with.

To protect. To be protected.

To be needed. To need.

Now you know…

This is the meaning of the emotion called love.

You whisper that you understand and the darkness descends. It is replaced by a bright light. Much too bright for your weak human eyes. But a figure approaches in front of you. Tall and proud and you know instantly that this is Kal. The voice. You mumble an awed hello and raise your hand in greeting. He crouches down before you and places his hand on your own. He pulls you up close to his chest and you finally are able to see his face.

"Clark? Why are you in my head space?"

And he smiles at your innocent question. He does not answer though; instead he cups your face in his large hands and looks you in the eye. He looks straight into your soul. And you feel a rush in the pit of your belly. A gentle warmth that over takes your body. You realise suddenly that a white robe has been placed upon you and your right wrist feels heavy. Gazing down you see a thick bracelet, one you have never seen before.

"Wake up Lois." He speaks softly. "You need to wake up."

You frown. "Why? I kinda like it here now."

His smile brightens as he shakes his head. He smooths out the frown lines on your beautiful face and kisses your forehead. "Because, I need you."

And that's all you need to hear…


	13. Awake

**A/N: Wow I haven't done this in awhile. Sorry about that kids, but I just watched an episode of Smallville and I got hard core motivated! Woot!**

**Chapter 11: Awake**

Alexander Joseph Luthor.

The one and only manipulative bastard.

He also happens to be my father.

You can't get anymore mess up than that, can you?

Can you?

I can.

As I'm walking next to Chloe towards Lois' room I start mulling over everything. I mean, I know I'm not the brooding kind of person… Am I? Clark is. But I'm not Clark, right? I shake my head in confusion. I can't be Clark because I'm Lex Luthor too. What happens when you put a good person and a bad person together? Me. I guess you get me.

Turning the corner I bump up accidently to Bruce Wayne. "Sorry." I mutter, my mind elsewhere.

"It's fine." He replies good naturedly. I watch him take a seat next to Chloe and they start up a conversation. I can't shake this feeling… Wayne, he just seems like he's too overconfident. Too good. It's almost like he wants people to love to hate him or hate to love him. Another topic to confuse me... Great.

I notice Clark's not out here so he must still be in with Lois. Yay, another thing to worry about. Lois. She's been out for awhile now, I'm really scared for her. If she doesn't open her eyes soon…

"I need a nurse!"

* * *

"Smallville…" Clark slowly turned towards the sound of her voice. He had been praying so forcefully that he thought that maybe… Maybe God didn't want to listen to him after all. But there she was with her eyes open and smiling. Lois was smiling. Clark suddenly felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders.

"Lois…" He breathed out. "You're…"

She eased herself up right, her arms straining a little with stiffness. Leaning her back up against her two pillows gingerly, she looked back at Clark. "I'm fine. A little stiff and a little thirsty though."

The man at her side moved quicker than what her eyes could pick up. He suddenly had his face close to hers. "I'll get a nurse!" He excitedly jumped off the bed.

"Hold it." Lois croaked out. She pointed to the jug of water just out of her reach. "Could you…"

Clark spun around and ran over to it, glass instantly in his hand. "Yeah, sure Lois. Uh, sorry, you even said you were thirsty and I go running off for something else. Sorry, sorry." He carefully gave her the plastic cup. Lois just looked at him slightly annoyed. "Smallville…"

"Drink." Clark insisted. "Then tell me off."

After gulping down the entire cool liquid contents of the cup, she sighed in relief. Her throat no longer parched but still itching for more. "Clark, I wasn't going to tell you off." She muttered handing him the cup.

He looked at her confused and turned back towards the jug. "Oh… Hey did you want some more? I'll get some more."

"Clark…"

"Here we go. Drink up."

Lois had the impulse to say no, but looking up at his relieved face she sighed in defeat and took the cup from his hands once more. As she drank she glanced around the room. "Kinda bright in here huh Smallville?"

"Lois do you remember what happened?"

Clark Kent. Straight to the point again.

Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars.

Clark saw the thoughts written on her face. "I just want to find out who did this so that the right authorities can get them. That's all Lois. You don't have to tell me anything now. I mean I don't want you to force yourself…"

She shrugged "I'm feeling good now actually. Stronger." She held up the cup of water to her face. "Wonder what they put in this. Anyway, there were these two blonde guys, both in black suits and they kinda… I don't know. When I saw them I got a bad feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right about them and the feelings just doubled when they went into the men's bathroom were Conner was… Oh God, Conner. Is he alright?!"

Clark placed his hands onto her arms and rubbed them soothingly. "Lois you've just woken up from a coma, take it easy." She didn't say anything, but with that look in her eye… Clark gave a single laugh. "He's fine Lois, no really. He just needed a bit a rest, like you do."

"And Chloe?"

"They're both fine." He smiled reassuringly.

Lois sighed in relief. But then she suddenly found herself aware of Clark's hands and how the movements made her feel. And then she remembered.

"Clark…?" She breathed out.

He leaned in closer to her. "Yes, Lois."

He felt like she was the centre of gravity and he had to get near her. Be close to her. Lois briefly tensed but relaxed with a large in take of breath. "I had a dream."

Clark tilted his head giving her a silent sign to keep going.

"And it was about…Well, you were in it."

"Ok…"

"It's weird, I know. I was alone in this cold, dark place, I couldn't see a thing, but I was ok. I mean I felt calm, I wasn't frighten or anything. Then this huge thing of a voice starts sprouting out crazy stuff…" She shook her head trying to get her mind around the madness that her imagination had created. Clark watched her gather her thoughts in silence.

Her head slowly went back to rest on the pillow. "Well... it doesn't really matter. It was just a dream right Smallville?"

With a frown Clark placed his hand tenderly on her check. "Are you sure?"

Gulping at the look in his eyes Lois struggled to smile. "Yeah... Um, could you get a nurse or something Clark?"

Instantly his body shot up. "Why? Do you feel sick?"

"No. Just a little hungry."

He gave her a grin. "Oh right."

His gaze never left hers. Her hair was slightly tangled, she looked out off it from the drugs and she was wearing a hospital gown. But to him she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He hated how it took him this long to realize that.

"Clark? Smallville? Hey!" Lois clicked her fingers in his face.

"Wha... Oh right the nurse." He turned and almost sprinted for the door. "I'll be right back."

Lois shrugged. "I can't go anywhere accept out the window."

Opening the door Clark faltered and looked back at her. "Don't even thing about." She smirked and he grinned. "I know you Lane."

"Ok, fine... Now scat!" She shooed him out. "I want food."

"Yes sir." Clark mock saluted.

* * *

"I need a nurse!"

Clark burst through the door smiling from ear to ear. From next to me Chloe got up to greet him. "Clark what?"

But he just ignored her and looked around excitedly. "I need a nurse!" He turned to Chloe. "She's awake." With those two words she was running into that room faster than I ever could. I chuckled. Clark turned to me and for the first time I saw him. I mean I really saw him. The man glowed and... He just looked powerful, ready to take on the world.

"Can you believe this Connor?"

"Yeah man, I can" I take his hand to help me up. Whoa, even his grip is super hard. "I told you she'd make didn't I?"

He slapped me on the back.

Ouch.

"And I told you your praying would help."

"Yeah, guess we were both right."

We gave each other identical grins.

A cough gained our attention. Bruce Wayne stood there. "I got her a nurse for you."

Clark grimaced. "Opps. Hey, thanks Bruce."

The man of the hour held his hand out. "Don't mention it. I'll let the team know what's going on with Lois." Clark nodded his approval. "Well, on that note I'll leave you all to it then." They shook hands. "Call me sometime."

Clark nodded his head once more. "Sure and thank you for everything, she wouldn't be here if it-."

"Kent, I said drop it." He laughed.

"Right. Thanks Bruce."

Turning to me, he gave my shoulder a small squeeze. "It was a pleasure Mr Kent." And then he walked away. He just walked away from the two of us, never looking back. Just like in the movies. The anti-hero going away never to be seen again... Until they're reintroduced in the sequel. Man, even his walk pisses me off. I hate that.

"Hey." I look at Clark out of the corner of my eye. "You have to admit, he did good."

"I admit nothing." I sniffed.

Laughing he started to walk back to Lois' room, dragging me along. But as we go pass the hallway before her room door... I see them.

Stopping Clark by the arm I swing him behind the corner. "Clark..."

"What? What is it?"

There talking to Lois' father...

The General and-

"Clark, those are the guys who attack us!"


	14. Ares

**A/N:** Well another chapter has some how made itself known. I'm posting this on my birthday, so this is my present to you. To all the others out there having a birthday today: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Anyway, I hope you like where this chapter takes you... I know there's going to be a lot more twists ahead, let me tell you!

**Chapter 12:** Ares

* * *

"Those are the two guys who attacked us!"

Clark looked down shock written on his face. "What?"

Connor watched them with hard eyes. "That's them. I'd never forget that hair style..."

There was silence between them before Connor looked up at Clark's incredulous face. "What? They look terrible." He said with a shrug.

Clark groaned. "You are spending way too much time with Lois."

Connor was just about to give him a witty response when General Lane started to raise his voice at the men. The two of them couldn't quiet hear so with a nod they both activated their super hearing.

"Listen hear soldiers, you can't just waltz in here like you own the place. You don't, understand? In fact, I don't want to know why you're here. Lex wants something from me? Tell him to come see me himself."

The two men stepped up to him. "If you are trying to distance yourself from the project-"

The General looked them in the eye. "...Are you human wannabe's threatening me?"

One of the agents suddenly gripped Sam's arm tightly with alarming speed. Connor's eyes widened.

"Clark." He whispered. "Did you see that?"

"I almost didn't. The reflexes on that man are incredible. Man, he's probably faster than normal people." He didn't want to say out loud but Clark was willing to guess the agents would have no trouble keeping up with Connor. Maybe even him.

"This is bad, Clark. I don't like this."

The two watched as the man finally let go of the General's arm and after a few more heated words the blondes left, walking away with frightening precision. "Connor I think I should have a few words with General Lane." Clark said seriously.

"Yes!" Connor hissed. He edged forward, hands rubbing together in glee. "I have been waiting for this-"

Clark pulled him back. "_I_ am. _Alone_. Stay with Lois and Chloe."

Connor dragged himself out of his grasp. "What! You can't do that!"

"Watch me." With that Clark gabbed hold of the younger man's collar and pushed him through Lois' door. "Trust me" Was the last thing Connor heard, before Clark walked away.

* * *

Samuel Lane has been called many things in his life time. Husband, friend, brother, soldier, father.

General.

Never weak or traitor. "Never traitor." He whispers after the retreating backs.

"I wouldn't say that sir." A strong and tall being stands next to him. "If you asked me, I'd say your world just isn't enough for some people. Well, at least not anymore."

"Huh, lucky I didn't ask you Kent." He grunts out.

Clark shook his head and sighed. "I understand-"

"You know nothing!" Sam hides away and the General begins to come out.

"No, wait. I know you know what I am. Judging by the way you treat me now..."

The General never looks at him. He just walks towards the exit. "Listen, I'm not racist or anything... Just-" He groans and scratches his neck. "Just tell Lo' I said goodbye alright. I'll try to see her soon."

The young man frowns. "I think you owe your daughter a lot more than a try sir. I think you also owe it to yourself. I really thought you had pride General Lane... Guess I was wrong, about many things." He turns away from the father of the woman he loves. "I'll tell her, you don't worry."

Fists form. "Kent!"

The silent figure stops and the fists relax. This will be the one of the last times he will attempt to be a good father. He can feel that. "I... I'm going to fix this, on my end. Look after her for me, please."

With a smile Clark Kent nods. "Of course, but she doesn't need my protection. She's strong enough."

Sam Lane smiles back. It's not as big or friendly as Kent's, but by God, it's the first real smile he's smiled in a long time. "Thank you... Clark." With that he turns around, one foot after the other. This will be the last time Sam Lane, a father, no a _daddy_; will walk away from his daughter. This he swears...

* * *

Lex Luthor watched in suppressed glee at the footage he was watching. 001CK was a complete success. All the millions of dollars he had sacrificed over the years and put into project Ares and it was now finished. After 13 attempts to get it right... He remembers the first one, a complete failure. Then there was the one that had been killed prematurely by the Green Arrow and his merry men in one of his 33.1 facilities.

"And then there was Wes." He was almost perfect. If it wasn't for that slight defect in his brain mechanism... Lex poured himself a drink. No need to dwell on past mistakes. His new agents had a chip in their heads to take care of that problem. Besides he had produced the perfect soldier _now_ and that's all that mattered. Faster, stronger, the boy was _better_. He paused the video. Looking back at him was his son's green eyes, frightened at what he had just done. Lex leaned back in his leather chair and sipped his drink.

The cool brandy washed away what could have been sadness. His boy scared and alone, he knew what that felt like. He placed a gentle hand on the computer's monitor, just above the boys face. Ever so slowly it worked its way around the figure. For the first time in a long time Lex Luthor felt something other than hate. Through this clone, he had found something he had lost even before marrying Lana. He loved 001CK, in his own twisted way. He loved in a way only a Luthor could.

The hand grasped the side of the screen. Why couldn't his son understand that! With his other hand he continued the footage. 001CK's image was jogging down the hall leaping over the dead men and into the darkness.

But project 001CK was not alone, Lex reminds himself. He is not fully a clone of Alexander Luthor. And just like everyone else in his life, his son has abandoned him and is now at Clark Kent's side. His grip tightened dangerously on the monitor. Clark Kent. How he hates that name. How he hates that _Clark Kent _is revered as this God among men.

Suddenly his computer goes flying across the room and smashes against the opposite wall. He used to be his brother, used to have Lex's trust. But now he knows. Now he sees. The truth behind all the lies. Now Lex will be the God and Clark Kent...

The Alien. Will be destroyed.

* * *

"Connor don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Just stop it. You would've punched him if you were there too."

"I would've done more than punched him Clark."

"Hey! Enough"

"Whatever."

Lois Lane watches from where she lays. This verbal tennis match has been going on for the last 15 minutes. She's almost had enough of it. Almost. For once, she appreciates her own silence and listens to others talk. She almost died back there, she knows and now she's listening to the most important people in her life arguing. Lois Lane smiles, it's nice to know you're loved. She looks straight at Clark's annoyed face. Yeah, she was loved.

* * *

Chloe finally cut in. "Okay guys, time out. Opposite corners now."

Both of them start to protest. "Chloe-" "What! why-"

"Hey." Chloe pointed to the corners. "Right now!"

The cousins were amused at the disgruntled looks on Clark and Connor's faces. Chloe stepped into the middle. "What is going on with you two? Listen, if you don't hush it up a bit you're going to get us kick out of Lois' room."

Clark looked down, ashamed at the scolding. But Connor took it all in stride and sat down on a chair. "You heard the woman, answer her Clark. Tell em' good old General Lane had to say before he left."

"Wait, the General's gone?" Lois questioned.

Connor gave her a sarcastic grin. "He sure is Lois and going by your childhood stories it's not the first time."

"Connor!" Clark yelled. "That's enough!"

He was about to continue, but saw Lois' face. She didn't have a frown or tears or something like that, but what stopped him were her eyes. Lois' eyes had turned so sad. He hated the General, with a passion, but he would die before ever hurting Lois. "I-I didn't mean that... I'm sorry Lois. I didn't mean it."

Her mask was put on instantly. "Don't worry about it Kid." She smiled.

Connor leaned towards her. "But I-"

"I said drop it, ok."

His blue eyes dropped to the floor. "Uh, ok."

Chloe turned to Clark. "What did uncle Sam say to you?"

He glanced over at Lois, he was not liking how everyone's eyes where now only on him. Lois' hazel eyes silently pleaded with him. 'What is going on and what does the General have to do with it?'

Clark sighed. "Before I go into this... You're not going to like where this gonna go." He walked over to where Connor sat and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "I don't know the whole story, so maybe you could fill in some details as well?"

"Yeah sure, I've been meaning to tell you about all this anyway."

"Great." Clark nodded. "Ok, your father has gotten involved with something concerning Connor here. This in turn concerns Lex."

Lois put up a hand. "Are you saying the General is working with Lex again?"

"Yes." Connor spoke up. "Listen Lois, Chloe, what I'm about to tell you, well to be frank, you're not gonna like it. Any of it, and I'm sorry that I have to be the one who spills the truth." He cleared his throat, prepping himself. He had been waiting for a long time to say this to another person, anyone who would listen and now the moment was here.

"Four Star General Samuel Lane was there..."

* * *

...The day I was born.


End file.
